


Festival

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extreme bodily changes, F/F, F/M, Festival, M/M, Magic, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Teratophilia, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 33,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: This night, passage between the planes is simple, easy, and encouraged. There is no danger of being ensnared by fairy magic, and in honor of the night, everyone is welcome. It is a night of connection and intimacy. Beetlejuice and his partner(s) are invited to partake.
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) & Original Female Character(s), Beetlejuice/Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice), Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is one extensive, contained story in an rp between [pinkbeej](https://pinkbeej.tumblr.com/), [beejiesbitch](https://beejiesbitch.tumblr.com/) and myself. We have two rps ongoing, and this section contains a crossover intertwining them. It features two different Beetlejuices (one more musical based, the other more movie with a sprinkling of musical) and long standing OCs, plus a truckload of NPCs and a few characters with lines (they can join the fanfiction union now).

“Would you two be interested in coming to a celebration?” 

Eve had off-handedly put out the invitation before, mentioning that a big holiday was coming up. Beej was always eager to see more and learn about witchery. It was Carmen who was more reluctant, because she wasn’t fond of crowds of people who weren’t family. Eve assured her it was outdoors, held in a forest, with plenty of room for everyone so she wouldn’t feel boxed in. This year the date fell a week after a full moon, so there was nothing to worry about regarding that either. 

“Tell us more about it,” Beej had suggested, and Eve wasn’t sure if it was so he could imagine it vicariously if Carmen was too reluctant to go, or if she was supposed to make it enticing enough that her cousin would agree. Either way– 

“It’s one of the biggest celebrations of the year. It’s a night of peace and connection, and lots of people come together to honor the day,” the witch replied. “The festivities are held at night, in a forest. Private property, too. It’s one of the nights of the year the boundary between our world and some others are thinnest. Because of the celebration, it’s a night where there is no fear or fighting. No grudges or obligations.” 

She could tell she’d confused them with the cryptic nature of her explanation. She took a sip of her tea, thoughtfully provided by Beej, and in the interest of transparency she continued. 

“There’ll be fairies there. And fauns. And dryads. If there is a stream, there may even be nymphs. And other beings that aren’t visible or don’t typically interact with the human realm.” 

She’d surprised her cousin. A wide-eyed, excited expression was growing on Beej’s face.

“Because it’s a special night, there’s no danger from them. You can eat the food they offer. You can have fun with them and not have to worry about being snatched away or losing your memory or have to worry about any of their other tricks. You can mingle and get to know them–and vice versa, and it’s all togetherness.” 

Carmen, who leaned comfortably back against her boyfriend, shifted a little. Eve didn’t miss Beej’s hand squeezing her hip, although she wasn’t sure if he wasn’t even conscious of it. This time of year tended to influence and subtly raise libidos. 

“What else? There’s something you’re not telling us,” Carmen said, mildly suspiciously. She knew her cousin well enough to have a sense when there were some omissions. 

The witch busied herself with another sip of tea. It was only right that they knew the full extent of what would occur, and what the holiday was about. 

“It’s a fertility celebration,” she admitted. “There will be sex–public sex. It’s encouraged but not required. But it’s part of the focus of the night.” 

Drily, Carmen said, “You’re inviting us to an orgy.”

The deadpan way her cousin succinctly put it made Eve laugh. 

“There is a little more to it than that! But … yes. That is not untrue.” 

She let them process that a moment. Beej still had no aura she could see, but that was irrelevant. The colors surrounding Carmen were bright and included several pinks and a flash of magenta that was the same as his hair, and there was a faint current in this crypt that was indicative of the amount of sex that they’d been having recently. It was another indication they were being subconsciously affected by the upcoming day.

“There would be no pressure on you to join in that particular part of it. Everyone is welcome, and even just watching without joining in increases the positive energy.” 

That hand on Carmen’s hip tightened again, and her cousin dropped her own and laced her fingers through his. 

“We’ll talk about it,” Beej replied. 

Eve smiled.

⁂

As Beej prepared the room for them to sleep that night, fading the walls of the crypt into the standard star-dusted night sky that he’d come to find almost synonymous with relaxing, he glanced over to Carmen again. He held the same nervous energy as a child mulling over the possibility of going to a theme park. 

“What’d ya think babes? Y’ wanna go? I’ll be happy long as yer with me, even if we don’t but … sounds like a lot ta see.” he asked, eyes practically pleading with her. 

He wouldn’t press her openly to agree, or to become excited as he was. After his time alone and with the possibility of seeing more of the world only now becoming a more real to him, however, he genuinely felt a yearning to see more. Dryads? Nymphs? Fauns and fairies? His hair gleamed more brightly as he thought about all he might see if they went.

The nightly ritual of the night sky appearing overhead had become synonymous with slowing down and getting ready to retire to bed. Tonight, however, as Beej transformed the space he seemed more excited, and Carmen knew the exact reason why. 

Eve’s invitation both made her curious and nervous. All this time her cousin had warned her about being cautious of the fairy realm, and now there was a big party where it was encouraged to engage heavily with them? She trusted Eve, but it was a lot to take in. 

Beej couldn’t contain his excitement about the possibility. She could tell he was trying to contain it, but his hair was bright as he brought it up while she slipped under the sheets with him. She settled against him, with his arm around her, and she pressed a kiss to his chest; a nightly ritual of her own since moving in. 

“It does sound interesting,” she admitted. “Eve has the sight to see things like that all the time. This would be a chance for us to see them too." 

She returned the broad smile he gave her, but she also had to admit her nerves. 

"I wonder how many people will be there? Although it’s outside, so there is lots of room,” she mused. Then she touched on what was truly weighing on her mind. “It’s been a lot of fun with you and your clones. The sex, I mean. But that was still private. Just us. What she mentioned is outside with who knows how many people around. I wouldn’t want to feel like I had to do something …" 

Still, deep down, she knew she wouldn’t deny him. He’d always been so enthusiastic about accompanying her outside, and since this was something unique, she wasn’t going to let her own worry dictate the decision.

Beej grinned at her admission of interest and stroked her back with a soft hum of pleasure at the warm kiss against his skin. Her thoughts and concerns made him pause and think, and he tried to envision the event from her perspective. 

"Well, I’d be right there with ya babes. ‘N I wouldn’t let anyone make ya do anythin’ ya didn’t wanna do. Could give ya yer own private orgy again if that sounds better,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head and squeezing her shoulders lightly. “This can be anythin’ you want babes. If ya wanna fuck, we can, if ya don’t then no one’s gonna lay a hand on ya.”

“I know you’d look out for me,” she smiled. Then she sighed, and shifted a little to look at the sky he’d created. “I wonder what the weather will be like that night. I doubt wherever it’s held will be as pretty as this." 

Her verbage made it clear that in her mind, the decision was made. But just to make sure he understood, she continued, 

"I say let’s go. How often will we be invited to something like this? It might be a lot of fun! And I will feel better since you’ll be there with me, knowing I’m coming home with you.”

Magenta dusted his cheeks as she complimented the night sky he’d crafted for her, and his arm tightened around her further. When she continued, expressing that she did want to go, and hoped that it’d be fun. He couldn’t stop grinning, and little glimmers of pink confetti burst above them from nowhere, vanishing as they landed in the bedspread. 

“Yeah! This is gonna be great babes. You wanna leave any time ya just say the word, I’ll be right there the whole time. Can be as involved or passive as ya want, though gotta say the idea 'a takin you while everyone sees? ’S pretty sexy baby." 

He nuzzled against her neck and nibbled at it just a bit, to tease. Kissing over the area affectionately, he wrapped her in arms, more of them appearing further down his body to embrace her completely.

She laughed at the confetti. 

"Oh, a little exhibitionist streak? And laying claim to me?” she replied, only half teasing, because it made heat settle in her belly. “Sounds like I need to get you out of here more often to play around …" 

Carmen snuggled closer to him and told him she’d get specific details about exactly where and when this festival was going to happen.

⁂⁂⁂

As Jessie wandered about the streets of the town with Ollie tucked into her hood, she looked around them at the different shop windows. She’d requested making the short trip with him alone, promising to bring BJ back a pack of beer and some cigarettes in exchange for letting their smaller companion have a little confidence boost. 

She paused in front of a window with tapestries and crystals and books about the solstices. The artwork in the tapestries included a large number of Celtic knots, making her pause to consider that she hadn’t asked him how he felt about leaving Ireland. 

"I’m glad you came to stay with us, honey.” she murmured to him, volume low and private so as not to draw attention to herself. “You ever miss your home? Do you have any favorite holidays or celebrations you want to have? We could arrange to celebrate with you if you want, you’re part of our little family after all." 

She reached up into her hood as though brushing hair behind her ear to stroke his cheek in an affectionate gesture.

Ollie was chuffed to be out and about with Jessie. He didn’t hate the specter; he’d learned what being part of a family was and had grown fond of the gruff demeanor sent his way, but he felt honored that she chose him to accompany her to the upper world. He may not have some of the raw power Beetlejuice may have, but he knew enough tricks to keep her safe if need be. 

He kissed her fingertips and neck at her petting. Her questions gave him something to consider. He thought about the revelries he’d attended. Many had no human equivalent, and he didn’t have the English vocabulary to try and explain them. But two in particular stood out, although he struggled for the proper words.

"Potency festival,” he told her, close to her ear. “Big celebration, at the start of summer. An’ another, at the start of winter. Happens soon. Jessie baby want to celebrate?”

“Potency festival?” she asked, intrigued as he mentioned that it was coming soon. Her lips curled into a smile as she nodded just a little, attempting to be careful and not make him tumble. “I’d love to celebrate with you sweetie. What do you do at a potency festival?" 

She kept her hand in her hood, rubbing his stomach with her thumb as she walked along to avoid drawing suspicion.

He laughed at her caress. "Big party. Lots of … people?” He struggled with the proper term. “Fey, like Beejay says. And others, like Jessie baby, who like the fey. Everyone fucks!" 

At least that’s what happened in the Old World on this important night. The New World may be different, but he didn’t think so. The day was almost on them, and he could feel the pull of it, even not in his homeland.

"Everyone? Well, sounds like this festival’s gonna be my favorite holiday of the year,” she answered him with a grin. 

“And who have you fucked honey?” she asked, feeling cheeky and curious. Surely if he’d brought it up he must have some history.

“Everyone,” Ollie agreed. “I fuck too–pixies and nymphs and fauns. They fuck all the time, no need for festival! It’s good, to make a good year." 

He kissed her neck again, and said, "I fuck you too, Jessie baby.”

She grinned a little at that and chuckled at the short list of other creatures. She was a little surprised by his last statement, and turned a little to glance in his direction. 

“Oh?” she asked, blushing as the goosebumps rose on her skin. She wondered what he had in mind, being so tiny. “Gonna fuck me too, eh? You wanna tell me how, or … keep it a surprise?" 

Her tone was heavy with curiosity and some small bit of arousal. His tiny touch had already been pleasurable for her, when he played with her nipples or when he’d position himself between her legs as they all cuddled together. More than a few times she’d find herself stirred by brushing against her clit. She wasn’t altogether sure if it was intentional or not, though he must have noticed the heat rushing to her groin as a result.

She laughed, just as she had before, but he was serious. He wasn’t who she fucked regularly, but he had rutted against her pussy and had tasted her, when she cuddled him after sex with BJ. 

"Surprise!” he announced, knowing how much she liked them. “Festival soon, then surprise!”

“Well, alright honey. You help me keep track of the date and then you and me and BJ can celebrate it together, alright?” she asked, grinning to herself and letting it go. 

She wasn’t sure what he’d have in mind, but it’s not as though sex was any strange new endeavor. She gathered him up his favorite snacks and got BJ his promised beer and cigarettes, then made her way home.

⁂

He didn’t sleep, really, that was too close to the yawning void of nothingness like the Lost Souls’ Room, but he did rest. It’d become somewhat of a habit when Jessie slept.

Something felt off. In this drifting state, he couldn’t put a finger on it. Blearily he opened his eyelids and discovered Jessie wasn’t beside him. That was unusual; she usually lazed in bed with him until she needed to head to the upper world. It didn’t take long to see she wasn’t in the chair either or anywhere else in the room–he was more awake then, and ready to sit up when he noticed the tugging and tiny sensations on his cock.

Lips pulled back in a half snarl and ready to slap the damn leprechaun away from his junk, he growled, 

“Goddamnit! Get outta there, Ollie–" 

The leprechaun poked his head up out of the fluffy sheepskin on his shelf. Startled, BJ only stared at the fey for a second. Then he threw the sheets back off him. 

"Jessie?!” he squawked, staring down at her, her naked body still pressed to the underside of his cock, her arms around it and her mouth on the tip. She didn’t move her mouth, but he heard her laugh.

Jessie jumped a little as the sheets were pulled away, hugging his cock like an anchor. Swirling her tongue around his urethra as if to punctuate the moment, she kissed the direct underside of his tip. 

“Hey there handsome. Not sure what happened, but this–” She rubbed her chest and stomach against his shaft. “–feels a little familiar. It’s different without the scales, but I’ve gotta say your dick is fucking huge." 

She peppered his tip with kisses apologetically, stroking the sides with roaming hands as she held his soft cock against her body. "Didn’t mean to startle you.”

It took him several moments to fully understand what he was seeing. He had the ability to change shape and size, but Jessie’s were simply illusions. This had to be real, though, because not only could he feel her rubbing her entire body on him, her arms reaching around him, and her miniscule kisses, the familiar sensation of her excitement and arousal filled his veins. 

His hand went down to his crotch as if to take himself in hand; he cupped her instead. 

“It is a little weird, baby,” he admitted, even as his cock half filled from the expectation of his hand down there and Jessie doing her best to stimulate him. He looked back up to Ollie on his shelf. The leprechaun was grinning like the cat who got the cream. 

“You have something to do with this?" 

The fey had learned human gestured and nodded enthusiastically. "The festival! Jessie baby asked, an’ you gave your blessing!" 

He did vaguely remember some answer to a hypothetical question recently, about giving permission for the two of them to have some fun. Still–

"You’re gonna fix this, right, you little bastard? This isn’t a permanent thing." 

Again Ollie nodded. "Jus’ for the celebration! But I fuck Jessie, that was the blessing!" 

Beetlejuice turned his attention back to Jessie, who was still doing her best to give him an erection by rubbing herself along his shaft, kissing, and licking him. "You okay with this, baby?”

Jessie grinned up at him, wriggling and pressing her ass back against his hand as he cupped her body. A little thrill of excitement rushed through her as his shaft swelled with her arms around it. She turned to look toward the shelf, recalling Ollie having mentioned a surprise on some date. 

“Yeah, I’m more than okay with celebrating the holiday with him … besides BJ, you know I’m yours right? Ollie wouldn’t hurt either of us, we should help him have a good time." 

Pressing herself back into his hand, she rutted her hips forward, grinding her slick heat against the side of his cock with a grin.

"You get first dibs if you want me baby. You could cover me in come in one go, I bet. Whatcha say babe?” she asked, kissing his tip again. “It’s your choice, though. I’m yours, and if you don’t want me to, I won’t.”

He chuckled as her emotions seeped into him. He let her have a few more moments grinding against him like his now fully erect cock was a wide stripper’s pole, then he lifted her off him. Briefly his thoughts touched on Ollie–it surprised him the leprechaun was still on his shelf. Now that Jessie was his size he’d have thought he’s be all over her. 

A glance upward proved the fey was simply watching however. Respecting boundaries? Maybe. BJ had no doubts he’d make good on that “blessing”, if Jessie was okay with it. There were no doubts she would be, he mused, but found he wasn’t bitter or jealous. 

For a second, holding her in his hand while she examined each of his fingers and traced the lines on his palm like a road map.

“Lay back, baby. Let me get a look at you." 

With very little hesitation, Jessie obeyed, settling her ass into his palm and lounging against his fingers. She fit his hand well. When she saw she had his undivided attention, she cupped her tiny tits to make some cleavage, then pinched her nipples to make them hard. She spread her legs and dipped one hand between them, teasing herself open before bringing her fingers back to her own mouth. The heat coming off her was just like she was her normal size. 

She cocked an eyebrow at him, as if to say, "Well?”

“You’re a fucking _snack,_ baby.”

She focused hard on his shoulder, then vanished only to reappear sitting where she’d aimed for. Her tiny hands rubbed his shoulder to either side of her tiny rump, and her pleased appreciation that he found her attractive even in this state seeped into him.

Looking over to Ollie’s shelf, Jessie waved to him with a grin, wondering if he’d tell her how he managed this.

“So, am I allowed to ask how you managed to make me tiny honey?” she asked, a smile on her face as she did so.

Her question to the leprechaun made him wonder as well, and he lifted his eyes to the shelf too. Ollie exuded smugness. Now that their attention was on him instead of each other, he clambered down to the bed like he owned the place. 

“Festival,” he replied, as if that explained everything. “Is a powerful day! Thought it’d be a surprise for Jessie baby, since you said it’d be okay." 

Beetlejuice didn’t know if the fey meant him or her. 

"It’s a party! Want to go?" 

He snorted. "What, we all just show up naked at some party?" 

Ollie shrugged, although most of his attention was on Jessie. "Could. Others will be naked." 

BJ glanced at Jessie, who was raptly watching Ollie. He knew the answer to this question, but he asked it anyway. "Well? You wanna go?”

Jessie’s face was lit up with a wide grin, and she nodded enthusiastically in response. 

“Yeah, of course! A naked party with the two most handsome gents on earth? Abso-fuckin’-lutely I wanna go!” she answered, grinning proudly. “What about you babe?" 

She turned to look at up him with a grin. "If we’re going to an orgy, I promise not to get jealous of anyone lucky enough to get a taste of you … as long as you come back home with me, of course. I’ll fight a bitch if someone tries to keep you though.”

He nodded with an affectionate grin to her. 

“No worries on that, beautiful." 

He left off that no one but her wanted a ghost; the fey didn’t even want to have much to do with him. Raising a hand to support her, he kissed the largest section of skin on her, her stomach. After her giggle and the quickest touch of his tongue between her legs, he looked down at Ollie. 

Beetlejuice grimaced. 

"Christ, Ollie! Put it away–do you always jerk off watching us? Save it for whatever this party is." 

The leprechaun, closely watching the teasing lick he’d just given Jessie, was slowly stroking himself. He stopped but grinned slyly, and BJ had the distinct impression he couldn’t wait to finally fuck Jessie, instead of simply watching. 

"This is safe, right?” he demanded, fixing Jessie’s pet with a hard stare. “There’s no stealing people, or glamour, or fairy tricks? Because I will fucking tear the Courts apart if there’s even the slightest hint of that. Jessie’s coming home with me." 

He might have sounded like a possessive asshole, but he wanted straight answers. 

"No tricks,” Ollie vowed. “Jessie baby will be home with you. And Ollie?" 

The leprechaun tagged the last part as a query, which played on Jessie’s sympathies, which was entirely the intention. She cooed and reassured her pet, while Beetlejuice fought to not roll his eyes. 

"Fine. Good. I’m holding you to that. So let’s go, if we’re going. Let me get dressed and lead the way, Ollie.”

Jessie moaned softly as she arched into Beetlejuice’s kiss to her stomach, shivering at the touch of his tongue over her still heated pussy. She noted that it was much easier and faster for him to sap the warmth from her like this, but excited as she was her tiny heart kept pounding and her blood ran hot with desire. 

The sudden reaction he gave Ollie made her giggle, and she looked down at the fey with a smirk, eager to see him close instead of from up on his shelf of the distance of BJ’s torso. She swallowed as she glanced down at his cock and could almost feel him sinking himself into her already. The thought was oddly warming as well as arousing, and she shot a grin and a wink down to him, nodding with her head in a gesture for him to come join her on BJ’s shoulder. 

The little exchange between the two did catch her attention, and she listened to them both as they spoke, feeling mostly assured of her safety. She still felt a small pang of panic at the thought of once more being lost in unfamiliar woods, alone. When BJ announced that he was going to get dressed, she patted his shoulder with a little playful pout. 

“Hiding that sexy body on us babe? Don’t feel like you won’t have a captivated audience as long as I’m around. You’re practically a one-man orgy, yourself with those sexy limbs of yours.”

He didn’t miss Jessie stiffening while he confirmed her safety with the leprechaun. Mild anxiety rippled through him, and it startled him to realize it was from her, what she was feeling. He didn’t know what that was about; she was fearless and met challenges with vigor. It faded as she grew excited again, teasing him about putting his suit back on. 

Teasingly, he replied, “I’m sure Ollie’ll and his little fairy friends will drape you in flower petals and spider’s silk, baby. It’s going to be so sweet, and totally ruin your aesthetic." 

Surprisingly, Ollie took more offense to that than she did. He spit something in Gaelic, which made BJ laugh. When Jessie demanded to know what had been said, he translated, 

"He says that’s a shitty stereotype of the fey, and that he’d rather put you in leather." 

He finished threading his belt through their loops and grabbed his jacket. He didn’t waste time manually getting into his boots; with a glance they were on his feet. 

"Sounds like I’m gonna be overdressed for this thing. If you’re ready, I’m ready. Come here, little bastard. No, I’m not carrying you on my chest like Jessie does! Get in my pocket, or sit on my shoulder. You’re gonna have to give me directions to this party of yours–" 

Ollie agreed, and told him.

His suggestion of being draped in petals and silk painted an odd image in Jessie’s head. She couldn’t imagine being covered in bright colors like that, though being covered in webbing sounded like it might be more her style. Her jaw dropped slightly in surprise when she was told that Ollie’d expressed more interest in seeing her in leather than any such things. She blushed brightly at that and grinned, slipping herself into Beetlejuice’s jacket pocket and beckoning Ollie to join her. 

She wanted to hug him, to give him the affections he might desire even as she felt so excited she felt she might burst. The opportunity to see this strange place, to interact with other creatures and see new sights? Jessie was abuzz with excitement and peeking up out of BJ’s pocket with the widest grin she’d had in months, bouncing with joy.

He’d rather have had Jessie perch on his shoulder and shove Ollie deep into his pocket, but it was what it was. The leprechaun gave him some vague directions that sounded more hopeful than anything, but BJ figured if they’d found a nuckelavee together, a celebration like this shouldn’t be too difficult to locate. 

Ollie slid down his lapel into his pocket, where Jessie immediately threw her arms around him. 

"No fucking in my pocket,” Beetlejuice told them. “This isn’t prom night and I’m not a limo driver who gets off sneaking glances at teenagers getting it on in the backseat." 

Jessie looked up at him and laughed, even as Ollie had enthusiastically returned her hug and was kissing her neck. Beetlejuice wasn’t positive the little bastard wouldn’t blow his wad in his pocket, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. 

With a hand over the outside of his pocket to keep the two of them secure, he stepped into the ether and towards the location he’d been told. If he couldn’t find the place, he’d just come back home and Jessie and Ollie could fool around there, till she was back to normal.

_tbc …_


	2. Chapter 2

With guidance that sometimes he had to force–he’d have flicked his pocket or given it a squeeze if he wasn’t concerned about injuring Jessie–because the damn leprechaun was too distracted by her being his stature, BJ finally managed to make it to a forest that Ollie said was the right one. 

It did seem correct, because unlike the other wooded areas he’d stopped in, this one had the distinct dry air of something otherworldly about it. Up ahead there were fires, movement, and the sound of fairy pipes with their thin music. 

Ollie poked his head up out of the suit pocket when they stepped out of the ether and made a sound that was pure high-pitched excitement. Jessie laughed. BJ got the impression the tiny fey was only seconds away from fighting his way out of the pocket to get to the ground and darting off; he grabbed him underneath his arms and hoisted him up before the leprechaun could leave them. 

“You’re gonna watch out for Jessie,” he said. It wasn’t a question; it was an order. “She’s four inches tall because of your fucking magic, and it looks crowded over there. Anything happens to her, and I’m gonna bite your head off like a circus geek." 

Ollie wasn’t intimidated by the threat. "I’ll take good care of Jessie baby,” he replied with a smile, and BJ hated that he’d learned enough English to know exactly the double entendre he’d given. 

Although he dangled by the specter’s fingers, he held a hand out to Jessie. “We’ll go together,” BJ answered for her, and carefully lifted her out of his pocket to sit on his shoulder. 

The grin on her face couldn’t have been any wider. He half wanted to say that they could leave any time she’d like, but knowing her and the novel experience of this, she would stay till the end. With one of her hands holding onto his hair for stability, he dodged the trees as he took them all to the clearing.

⁂

Beej smiled almost dreamily as he watched Carmen join the ring of dancers. Breath he didn’t need caught in his throat when she allowed herself to surrender to the music. The sights and sounds, the scent of the woods and even the flavor of the jelly cakes tantalized his senses and made his head swim. Soon, rather than simply stand, he hovered in place as though in a hammock. The less than warm welcome he’d received made him stay where he was rather than roam freely, though he took no offense. This wasn’t a party he had been invited to, after all. He was content watching his lover enjoy herself with a slow burn building in his gut, nudging his libido into a sweet but constant pull of need.

⁂

Jessie held tight to the collar of BJ’s jacket as he announced that rather than releasing the two tiny beings to run off on their own, they’d be going together. She smiled and leaned to kiss the lobe of his ear, glancing around them as he took them inward. The multitude of different creatures that she saw as they passed from the cover of the trees took her breath away. She almost wished to join the dancing, fun as it looked, but didn’t want to get trampled accidentally. 

“Whoa …” she gasped, eyes scanning the clearing with intrigue and awe. “Look at all this …" 

Her gaze snagged on the minotaur, and that gave her an idea. "Hey baby, how much control do you have over your form? ‘Cause just sayin, if any of the things you see here seem like something you’d like to try out with me, I’d suck, fuck, lick or grind on literally anything that’s a part of you …”

⁂

She was whirled and whirled, never getting dizzy, and couldn’t have guessed how many others were dancing with her. Carmen found herself holding hands with the minotaur again. She didn’t know if he could speak English, but the bulge under his loincloth made his desire perfectly clear. It was undeniable she was partially tempted. Over the beast’s shoulder, she caught sight of Beej watching the festivities by himself, however. Before she could politely decline any offer the minotaur suggested, a shapely woman with the tail of a cow sauntered over and lead him away. 

More and more participants were pairing off or drifting away. Somehow she still circled the bonfire, and when she searched the edge of the clearing for Beej again her eyes caught movement. A dark shape, a cloaked man flitted just inside the tree line, just past the point of the light from the fire exposing him. Carmen didn’t say anything, only hesitated a step to watch him, when one of the witches draped in gold chains linked elbows with her. 

"Don’t stare. Don’t let it know you’re interested,” she advised, keeping her head close to Carmen’s ear to be heard over the music and increasing sounds of coupling. “It’s not invited." 

"What is it?” she asked, but the witch was twirled away by a satyr. 

She was intrigued, but Eve’s lessons were too drilled into her head to ignore the warning. She dropped her eyes and looked only for Beej again. When her circuit around the fire brought her closer to him again, she slipped out of the dance herself and skipped to him. 

⁂

BJ was not surprised his lover was as delighted as a kid on Christmas morning. Her excitement made warm rivulets through his body, and he couldn’t help but grin because of it. Her question made him chuckle. 

“So tentacles and a giant snake aren’t doing it for you any more, baby?" 

He could tell she was trying to be contrite, but he told her he wasn’t offended, just joking. He went on to try to answer her question, but before he could, they were surrounded by the fluttering of a multitude of small winged creatures. They were humanoid, but their skin was non-human colors: magenta, indigo, green. They chittered in sing-song voices in a language he was unfamiliar with, and were obviously drawn to Jessie. They hovered close to her, offering her their hands and inspecting her all over. When one discovered she didn’t have wings, it threw them all into a tizzy of excitement. 

Surprisingly, Ollie was a little put out by this welcoming committee. 

"They see you’re human,” he said. “No other humans their size here. They want you to come with them." 

"Looks like you’ve got competition,” BJ said, pulling out a cigarette. 

As if they only just realized he was there, the flock of them all startled at once. He did not illicit the same excited response as she did, and it took several moments before the boldest of them braved coming near again. They kept a close eye on him, even as they gestured to Jessie again. 

“You’re gonna have a full dance card, if these little horny bastards are indicative of how much a hit you’re gonna be, baby.” Beetlejuice cocked an eye at Ollie. “If you don’t want sloppy seconds, you better show Jessie a good time.”

⁂

Beej’s eyes followed Carmen through her dance as though entranced, blushing and breathless even as the minotaur took her by the hand again. He made no move to interrupt her, though the tingling of possessive desire stoked by both the strange food and the sight of her, the flush of her skin and the way her body moved. 

He could almost smell her arousal as he watched her move, and before he knew what was happening the minotaur was gone, another witch had taken her arm and then she was coming back to him–rather than waiting at the edge of the clearing, he floated forward to meet her, wrapping two pairs of arms around her. It was difficult not to cover her in his touch, though he wasn’t sure if it’d be welcome. At least one extra pair must be alright, right? He gathered her up, kissed her and spun her again, cupping her shoulders and lower back, gently dragging his claw tips over her skin. 

“Beautiful, babes … yer absolutely breathtaking.” he murmured against her neck as he kissed over her pulse and rocked his hips to press his swollen shaft against her. “Dunno what’s in the food baby, but all I want in my mouth right now is your sweet little pussy. How’re you feeling babe?”

_tbc …_


	3. Chapter 3

Jessie's eyes widened and brightened as the small, colorful beings approached. She inspected them back, enamored with their colorful skin and their wings. When Ollie explained the situation, she blushed and chuckled a little. 

"Well, I'm here with you Ollie, do you want to go with them? Did you scare them?" she asked curiously, though she made no moves to ward them off. It was almost unnerving how easy it was to be inspected and surrounded by strange beings, so long as they weren't 'normal' people. 

With a little giggle, she tapped BJ's shoulder with her heel. 

"Oh, babe. Doesn't get much sloppier than earlier, eh?" she teased, then turned her eyes back to Ollie. "You're the one leading the way, honey, so whatever you want to do, just say the word and take me there, okay?" She grinned at him. "No one's gonna cut the line on you sweetie, I promise." 

⁂

She laughed with abandon when Beej scooped her up, hugging him around the neck and tilting her head to give him better access to her neck. She moaned at the familiar press of his lips and nibble of his fangs and wasn't sure if she was warm from the fire or from the arousal flooding her. Both, probably. 

His claws on the skin of her lower back made her realize that he'd lifted the loose clothing she wore, and she was probably partially exposed to whoever might be watching them. Suddenly, that was immaterial. Everyone here was indulging themselves; why shouldn't they? It was obvious Beej was turned on too, by the feel of his erection and his sweet dirty talk. 

That smoldering arousal inside her flared, just as someone threw another log on the bonfire, making sparks fly skyward. Carmen pulled back a bit to look him in the face.

"There's too much clothing. Help me take it off," she panted, even as she released his neck to drop her hands to the closures of both his shirt buttons and his pants. 

⁂

At her insinuation and reassurance, Ollie perked back up again. He clambered hand over hand up BJ's lapel and joined Jessie on the specter's shoulder. 

"Pixies don't like big bastard," he told her, indicating the winged creatures, some of whom still circled the ghost warily. "Fey don't like ghosts." 

"Yeah yeah," BJ replied, as if that news was boring. He took a drag off his cigarette before addressing Jessie again. "Baby, this is for you. Ollie invited you. I'm just the ride. You wanna go have some fun, then, because Ollie seems to think it's important, you have my blessing. This looks like a big ol' orgy, so take advantage of it." 

At the second blessing, Ollie grinned even more widely and didn't wait for her response. He took hold of Jessie and stepped up against her to kiss her solidly on the mouth, making the pixies twitter and swoop in closer to run their hands over her. Ollie growled a little, deep in his chest, but wasn't more possessive than that. 

⁂

Beej didn't need to be told twice--Carmen wanted out of her clothes, and he was more than happy to assist. She'd already reached for his own clothes with her hands, so rather than will them away, he sprouted an additional pair of arms. One set pushed his shirt up as the other pushed his pants down--a third set sprung forth from between the two garments to pull at her own clothing. 

As his shirt lifted over his head, he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, growling low in his throat at the taste of her, the way that touching her made his insides burn with need. His mouth took hers for as long she'd allow before she had to break from him for breath. When their lips parted, he pawed at her ass and thighs and chest once he'd finally freed her to his touch. 

Sharp teeth nibbled gently at the side of her neck just over her pulse, and he took a deep breath to relish her scent. 

_"Damn it all babes, want ya so bad . . . fuck . . ."_ He rutted his hips forward, nudging his hardened cock against her lower stomach. "What's yer pleasure babes?"  


⁂

Jessie smiled as Ollie joined her on BJ's shoulder, looking around apologetically as she was reminded that fey didn't like Beetlejuice. She rubbed the side of his neck gently, feeling a little tug of need to offer comfort despite him not seeming to mind. They'd continued speaking, and she examined the clearing with more focus. 

She smiled and turned to look at Ollie as she recognized that he was giving her consent to indulge again, only to have her own lips met with his. Hands touched her, and the feeling of his soft, possessive growl sent a little surge of heat through her. With a sudden dawning of understanding, Jessie recognized that Ollie'd been patient the whole morning. Her heart ached a little with her affection for him, and she cupped the back of his head to return his kiss. 

When she needed a breath, she pulled back a bit, nuzzling the tip of his nose with her own and bringing one hand to his back to scratch over it gently. Her other hand sought out his own, tracing his fingers with the tips of her own. Her eyes took in his features for a prolonged moment as she grinned up at him.

"Well, honey, you certainly know how to party. Do you recognize anyone?" she asked, blushing hotly and trying to distract herself from the growing heat in her gut. 

She swallowed hard and shivered as she looked down his body, amazed at how much different it felt to be his size. The hand resting at his back brought itself down his chest and stomach. 

⁂

_Something_ happened between her hands getting in the way of his in the flurry of stripping out of their clothing. From one second to the next, the moment they were nude and her body pressed against his, the tingle of generalized arousal became laser sharp and focused, rushing her so quickly she moaned. Similar to when she'd first eaten the jelly cake, everything became brighter and just more.  


Beej holding her so closely, his tongue in her mouth and hers in his, him nipping at her neck--Carmen wished she had the ability he did to grab at him with more than one set of hands, because it seemed unfair she couldn't touch as much skin on him at once like he could do to her. 

His cock pressed deeply against her belly, and when he rocked his hips forward, lust that was almost as frantic as her heat cycle took over. 

Wrapping an arm around his head and dropping the other to his groin to give his cock a squeeze and a stroke, she had the sudden thought of climbing him till she was high enough to sink his cock into her pussy. 

"Beej--oh fuck, please--I want, I want-- _I want you inside me, I need you inside me!"_ she begged. There were no more thoughts of the crowd, or nervousness about being naked in front of anyone. She needed this, and now. 

⁂

Ollie relished the kiss--a real kiss, a proper kiss--that he could finally share with her. His hands roamed her, and occasionally encountered the hands of the pixies that were drawn to her like moths to a flame. Their attention made possessiveness invade his thoughts; fey were nothing if not jealous, even of each other. 

But Jessie baby had promised he'd be first, and big bastard had given his blessing, and a real kiss was nothing like what he ached to finally do with her. 

As her hand followed the line of hair down his stomach to his groin, finally encircling his cock, Ollie grinned and it took a moment to realize she expected an answer. 

"New world, not old." He shrugged, a gesture he'd learned from the two of them, to indicate he didn't care he'd been brought here instead of staying in his native country. "Party’s all the same." 

To emphasize his point, he leaned downward and found her tit with his mouth. As much as he enjoyed sucking at her nipple when she was not his size, it was nice that it fit well in his mouth now, and that it tightened just as quickly. He slipped a hand between her legs, copying her, and the heat he found there made him groan.

His fingers slid along her folds, collecting her wetness and finding the sensitive nub of her clit. He smiled when she gasped and lifted his head again to kiss her, then went to lift her leg around his hip so he could align himself properly to finally sink into her--

"Goddamn it, no! No fucking on my shoulder!" BJ interjected. "Jesus! Get off _me_ and get off somewhere else!" 

Beetlejuice would've flicked the leprechaun off his shoulder, but the tiny fey was latched onto Jessie, so he lifted them both up and set them down on the ground. 

"Have fun, baby doll," he told her. To Ollie, his tone hardened. "Watch out for her. Even if you're dippin' your wick in some other fairy's snatch, anything happens to her and you're dead." 

As he stood back up with his cigarette between his lips, Ollie had grabbed Jessie's hand and was leading her away towards--shit, he didn't know what. The little bastard was just so full of himself. The gaggle of multi-colored pixies followed, still captivated by Jessie, leaving him by himself at the edge of this clearing, smoking and watching everything around him. 

_tbc . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Eve looked over to see if her guests were still here, or if this celebration had been too much for her cousin and they’d left. That would be fine; it was nice they agreed to come along and she felt a little guilty leaving them so abruptly.

It may have been her imagination–this festival could play tricks on the eyes and confuse the senses–but she thought she’d caught glimpses of Carmen dancing around the largest bonfire in the middle of the clearing. Every time she tried to pay attention to the revelers, however, there were too many other distractions. 

When the circle of dancers decreased, she finally could see that her cousin was among them. A large minotaur paid her direct attention, making Eve giggle; a bit of predator and prey dynamics there, although a week after the full moon it wasn’t clear who would play what role. Eve wondered if Carmen would accept his invitation to the expected inevitable end, or if Beej would be jealous of his lover taking another, even if it wasn’t anything but the night influencing them. 

But before Carmen could agree or decline the offer, another person–some witch Eve was not familiar with–pulled the minotaur away, leaving her cousin by herself.

Something caught her cousin’s gaze, making her stop dancing for a moment, although Eve couldn’t determine what it was. Someone else was suddenly by her side, speaking to her even as the remaining dancers continued around them. Carmen broke off from the group to return to Beej’s side. Eve had never lost track of him, still drifting at the edges of everything, watching with delight. 

The specter welcomed Carmen back with open arms, and despite the shifting light and shadows, Eve could see them comfortably affectionate with one another. One of Beej’s hands reached under the loose cotton shift and Carmen didn’t seem to care as her nudity underneath was exposed, then– 

In a rush of movement, the two were pulling at each other’s clothing as if it were imperative it be off them post haste. 

Eve grinned. The festivities and atmosphere of the celebration had overtaken them. Unashamedly she watched them until there were nude, groping each other with abandon. 

“Eve?” Richard said in her ear. “Still with us?” 

The smile never leaving her face, she turned back to him. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” His large hands slipped under her arms to her chest, cupping her breasts. “You’re still as desirable as ever.” 

As if in offering, he squeezed her tits. A faun, then two more came up and nuzzled against her, mouthing her nipples and making her arch and giggle. Carmen and Beej slipped from her mind as pleasure erupted in her again, and she allowed herself to be lost in it under human and faun attention. 

⁂

The heat of her hand wrapped around his cock sent a shiver up Beej’s spine. The needy tone of her voice as she practically begged for his cock inside her. His nerves lit up, tingling and electric with anticipation as he lifted her with all six arms. Gripping her behind her knees, beneath her ass and behind her shoulders, he pulled her up off of her feet and tight to his front, stomach to stomach. 

He tried to answer her verbally, but his hips snapped forward the moment the tip of his cock and the only sound he could manage was a low, possessive growl. Beej’s mouth clamped down on the nape of her neck and sharpened fangs pressed sharply into her skin. Using the bounce of her body off of his, Beej’s grip tightened as he pulled her down onto his cock, impaling her pussy on his length over and over again. He moaned against her skin, eyes closing in a daze as he was consumed by the heat surrounding his cock. 

⁂

Jessie’s head was spinning as Ollie’s wandering touch lit up her skin with tingling desire. BJ had been gentle setting them down, and she was grateful for his patience, smiling up at him before being pulled along by Ollie. 

“I love you babe, you have fun too!” she called back before actively moving along with the fey with a grin. 

“So, where to honey?” she asked Ollie, perking up a little as she looked around at all the other creatures. Every step make her body hot and achy with need, though she tried to ignore it enough to keep pace.

⁂

His effortless shifting of her, lifting her up securely until her hand between them was more a hindrance than helpful, his eyes dark as he aligned everything–Carmen wanted to hurry him, wanted to thank him, wanted to tell him so much that she loved him, but her desperation made her unable to actually speak. The point was moot anyway, when Beej pulled her close and let gravity help lower her onto his cock. 

She cried out to rival the other voices raised in pleasure around them. 

With multiple arms, he continued to support her, although she kept her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. His growl and his teeth on her neck made her gasp and arch into him, adding a counter movement to the bounce and thrust. His cock opened her, the faint chill of it familiar and welcomed even in surrounded by others. Carmen squeezed her pussy tightly around him, crying out each time he was fully inside her and moaning at each outward pull. 

She felt weightless and vaguely realized it was because he wasn’t grounded either. They’d never fucked completely suspended in the air, and it may be something to revisit in the future. 

For now, though, all she could concentrate on was him and the burning ache deep in her belly. It wasn’t just the sense that pleasure was going to drown her, it was more akin to being overcome with primal desire to be filled and claimed. 

This wasn’t her heat, but it was similar and she gave herself over to it. 

“Please please please,” she whined on repeat, trying on each inward thrust to keep him as deep as possible, “oh god, oh _fuck_ -–Beej I want you, _I need you–-_ oh-–what if, what if tonight–-oh fuck–-what if tonight, this night, what if you got me pregnant? Oh god that’s what I, that’s what I-–"

__

__

Her broken sentences were lost in a haze of pleasure. 

⁂ 

BJ watched the two of them disappear in the grass that hadn’t been trampled by countless human and unhuman feet. The flock of pixies followed them, some focused on Jessie but others starting to explore each other even as they flew. He was left on the outskirts of the festivities, either outright ignored or only graced with a passing glance that usually ended in a grimace. 

Whatever. 

There’d been plenty of times in his shitty afterlife that he just jerked off watching other people fucking, and this was like a smorgasbord of sex. He’d let Jessie have her fun, then escort her home when she was worn out. 

⁂ 

Ollie led Jessie away from big bastard. He may be small but he felt giant with her. Several times he paused and kissed her. Just because he could. Each time she eagerly returned it, and some of the things he’d seen her do with BJ–-sucking his lip, grabbing his ass with enough force to indent flesh-–she did to him, which made his cock ache and leak copious amounts of precome in anticipation. 

Some of the pixies trailing behind were bold, flitting down to run their fingers on her and make suggestions of how they could treat her. As she didn’t understand his language, he was confident she didn’t understand them, but knew she could infer the meaning. He told them in no uncertain terms that she was with him and he’d tear their wings off if they did anything unacceptable. 

His destination was a spot closer to the bonfire; he didn’t want Jessie to be too cold. As they made their way occasionally he heard people exclaiming about a leprechaun! A leprechaun, here?! Apparently his kind was rare, unlike at home. 

By the time he found a suitable spot, they’d gained not only pixies but other smaller creatures attracted to him and Jessie. He’d have fended off any and all of their crowding if she seemed uncomfortable, but for the moment she was more excited than anything. He kept her tightly to his side, however. 

"Jessie baby-–” Ollie started to say, but the heat from the fire and the overwhelming heat of her pressed against him made him lose his English. Without another word he dropped to his knees in front of her and, holding her outer thighs, nuzzled his face where his entire body fit before, into her pussy. 

⁂ 

As Carmen’s words found his ears, Beej felt a rush of heat possessive desire flood him. She was all passion and heat and wet and tight, sensations that overwhelmed him and made him half-mad with pleasure. He gripped her desperately, feet never touching the ground as he angled them to get a good, unhindered thrust into her with each snap of his hips, met with the equal force of him pulling her hips to his own. 

He had to say something in response, he _needed_ to. 

“F-fuck, Car … wanna try, baby? I’ll fill you up with every drop, flood that tight pussy with my come until yer overflowin’, then fuck it all deeper and come again,” he growled, unable to control the roughness of his voice when his entire body screamed for more of her, more of him inside her, harder, deeper, faster. 

His eyes remained on her and her alone, as though the rest of the world had vanished. 

Pulling her toward him, he suckled at the side of her neck and held her tight against him, snapping his hips up and floating a couple of feet off the ground as he buried his cock inside her repeatedly. His legs trembled and tensed and he panted against her shoulder. A third arm snaked its way around his side from his back and squeezed between them, rubbing circles over her clit as he maintained his brutal thrusting, balls smacking against the underside of her ass as he tried to wade the amplified pleasure without flooding her just yet. The overpowering combination of sensations shook him, though, and before he could stop himself, he’d hilted his cock to the balls inside her, rutting as thick, cool come filled her pussy around him, seeping out around his base as he trembled and thrusted weakly. 

⁂ 

As they darted through grass that felt more like a cornfield, with flying colorful bodies following them, Jessie couldn’t keep the smile off her face. She looked up and around at all the different creatures that had attended the ritual, trusting Ollie to guide her safely around obstacles. Her concern for BJ faded the further they got, overshadowed by curiosity and awe. 

The soft touches of tiny fingers and words she didn’t understand that dripped with suggestiveness made her grin. She felt exotic and new, a curiosity to them as they were to her. That was interesting–she’d been only with BJ after her change, and the concept of being to someone what he had been to her--enthralling, different, new--as a confidence boost she hadn’t been aware she could have. 

Her cheeks reddened as she heard the tone of Ollie’s voice as he warned the pixies and stated his claim in no uncertain terms. She shivered and her nipples tightened, and when he turned to her as they’d come to an area he deemed suitable. The fire was warm, but not too hot, and knowing that they’d been spotted was a relief–while she did feel safe with Ollie, she couldn’t help but feel a little nervousness at the thought of being trampled by accident. 

The colorful pixies and others besides surrounded them, and she looked over the gathering of creatures with her usual excited intrigue. His body was tight against hers, though, and when Ollie spoke her name, Jessie’s breath caught in her throat. 

She looked back to him with her heart thumping so hard it was visible in her neck. A smile broke across her lips as she felt the word rise to her tongue to answer him. When he dropped to his knees and his face pressed tight to her pussy, Jessie moaned low in her throat and shivered bodily. 

“O-oh– _Ollie …”_ she whimpered, putting one hand in his hair and rocking her hips, grinding on him as she would have if it were Beetlejuice between her thighs instead. Her eyes had closed, and she felt herself starting to envision him, so she pulled herself back from the fantasy and looked down at him with a smile. 

“You can have me tonight, honey. All of me, anything you want, whatever it is. Jessie baby wants to treat you right,” she murmured, stroking his hair and looking down at him as though he were the only one around her, disregarding the others who tempted her. 

⁂ 

Beej’s gravelly voiced reply, _“wanna try?_ ” made her desperately needy, and in her lust-addled brain there was nothing she wanted more. 

“Yes, yes--” she begged as he continued to fuck into her despite her attempts with her legs around his waist to keep him locked deep in her cunt, _“-–yes that’s what I want-–"_

He was too strong and she had no leverage to keep him buried inside her. She could, however, grasp his shoulders and hold him against her, her face in the side of his neck, panting and moaning into the delicate skin below his ear. The unmistakable touch of fingers at her clit escalated her pleasure. Her vision darkened as ecstasy built, and against his ear she whispered, 

”–-put a baby in me-–“ 

A part of her was immediately mortified she muttered that out loud. Another couldn’t care, didn’t care; the overwhelming atmosphere of the celebration overtook her and it was a fertility festival after all. Her focus narrowed to her lover’s cock inside her with the ultimate goal of filling her. That was all that mattered. 

In the next moment, when he shoved himself the hardest yet into her, his hips juttering against her as he cried out loudly, and the telltale chill of his release into her belly, Carmen clutched at him and squeezed her pussy tightly. "Oh fuck, Beej, that’s good, that’s so good, you’re perfect-–" 

His hand never stopped stroking her clit, and everything caught up to her. Even as his thrusts slowed she came, every muscle tightening, holding him against her as she cried out wordlessly. 

⁂ 

He’d tasted her before, he’d literally slept right where his mouth was, but Jessie’s hand in his hair and her words directed at him instead of BJ made his cock throb in anticipation. It must have been noticeable, because a hand encircled it. He groaned. He only wanted to look at her, to worship her, but he had to stop a moment to bat the pixie that was trying to stroke him off away. 

Later the others could join in. Right now was only for him and her. 

Shoving his face back against her, licking her folds and letting the taste of her pussy flood his mouth, Ollie kept his eyes locked on her, even as she shuddered. He grabbed her ankle and lifted, so her leg came up; her eyes flew open and she grabbed at him as her balance shifted. He grinned up at her and hooked her knee over his shoulder. 

That was better. It opened her pussy and gave him slightly better access to her. Ollie slipped his tongue further into her, finding her entrance and tickling it, but returned to give more attention to her clit. Her hands pulled at his hair and she made the noises the big bastard got from her, but it wasn’t enough. 

Greedily, he pushed against her with a little more force. It knocked her off her precarious one-footed stance. She gasped in surprise and tried to keep hold of him even as she fell backwards. 

>Her fall was broken by the multiple hands and grips of the pixies that still surrounded them, and she was laid to the ground. Ollie followed her descent and grinned wickedly at her; when she was settled and secure, he dropped his head again and opened his mouth to take as much of her pussy in, then settled onto his elbows to properly suck her clit. 

He was going to fuck her, but he wanted her to come over his face first. 

_tbc …_


	5. Chapter 5

Carmen's eager attempts to keep him locked inside her, her voice filling his ears and the words she spoke all made Beej's head buzz as ecstasy built and flooded him. He grinned as his desperately moving fingers managed to do their job, and he held her tight, pressing himself deep inside and holding her pelvis crushed against his own with bruising force. 

He groaned softly when his cock finally stopped throbbing, milked further as her own climax put such delicious pressure around his aching and throbbing shaft. 

"That's it beautiful, so good coming all over my cock . . . _fuck,_ baby, I'll try all night if ya want me to. Breed that tight little cunt until you can't think straight," he growled below her ear, nipping at the side of her neck with sharp teeth that only grazed her skin. 

When her breaths seemed unhindered, Beej captured her lips in a slow kiss, humming into her mouth and groping over her body with all of his hands. When he pulled away, he grinned, still holding himself balls-deep inside her pussy.

⁂

Jessie looked down at Ollie with combined surprise at his assertiveness and lust. She adored being moved, and she didn't doubt that he knew that about her. She hadn't expected it of him, but the surprise of it made her nerves sharp, and his wicked grin made her pussy clutch around nothing as hands that she could feel surrounding her eased her downward. 

The world was narrowed to her, only Ollie was in focus for her now. Her heavily lidded eyes followed him as he dropped his mouth back to her pussy, capturing so much of her sensitive flesh in the warmth of his mouth - _gods how different the warmth was!! -_ and sucked at her throbbing, swollen clit. 

His focus on her was flattering and intoxicating all at once, and once more Jessie's fingers gripped his hair. She kept her legs bent and spread for him, hips angled a little to present her pussy to him as fully as possible. She felt the pressure building in her core so hot and tight she knew she couldn't hold out, and she tried to warn him.

_"Oh~! F-fuck! Ollie, honey I'm coming, I-I'm--"_

Her throat grew tight, and before she could say anything further, wet from her pussy gushed against his mouth. Her clit hardened and pulsed in time with the tightening of her pussy that ached to be filled, and even as she felt the tingling wave of bliss subside, she looked down at him with needy, affectionate eyes, murmuring her half-coherent thanks between soft bursts of panting to catch her breath. 

⁂

It took several moments for the blood pounding in her ears lessened enough she could hear properly again. The crackle of the fires, the moans and laughter from other couples and trios and more, the same thin music that hadn't stopped--all of it came filtering back, but Beej's words caught her attention most.

"Oh god," she murmured, "please yes."

His teeth on her skin made her shudder and she tightened her pussy around his cock as he kissed her deeply. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and explored the points of his teeth, and when it ended, she smiled.

They were still floating. His hands roamed her, either leaving tickling trails from his sharpened nails or squeezing her tits and nipples, but she was always held securely. Locked together at the groin, Carmen laughed and stretched backward, curving her spine to look upside down towards the center of the clearing. Keeping her thighs around her lover's waist, the position exposed her tits and the front of her torso was warmed by the fires.

It no longer seemed unusual or embarrassing to be nakedly exposed to whomever might be watching.

His cock still buried tight inside her made residual sparks fly through her belly and she couldn't help clenching on him occasionally. Just as she was about to sit up and ask to go again, any position he wanted, her eyes caught the movement of the same dark, cloaked figure in the shadows just outside the tree line. 

Carmen tried to track it, and was just about to mention to Beej the mysterious figure she was warned against, when her gaze caught an unmistakable black and white striped suit, on the far side of the clearing. 

She sat up against Beej more quickly than she'd first intended, and groaned because the movement rocked his cock into her. Kissing him and rocking her pelvis against his for another taste of that delicious friction, it took a moment before she remembered she wanted to mention what she'd just seen to him. 

⁂

Jessie baby's pussy filled his mouth and he groaned. Their audience groaned and twittered vicariously too--just like him, the smaller of the fey never had the opportunity to truly pleasure a human, unlike their more human sized brethren. 

Ollie relished that she lost herself to him and kept his mouth planted right where it was, lapping and sucking at her until she forced him away from overstimulation. He lifted his head then, and grinned. Carefully, ignoring the pixies who looked ready to jump in if he relinquished his spot, he climbed over her. 

"Jessie baby's so sweet. I know why Beejay wants his mouth there," he told her, before kissing her again. 

He didn't wipe his face of her wetness before he did. As her tongue touched his, his cock throbbed again and he rocked his hips forward. He knew from watching her and big bastard how much she liked being filled, and even as the kiss continued he wiggled enough to align his cock to the proper position against her. 

When she realized what was coming next, the kiss broke and once again he smiled down at her. 

Without another moment, Ollie slammed his hips forward, and finally, finally filled her. The tight grip of her pussy made him groan deep in his throat, and he didn't stop till he was fully sheathed in her, where he'd waited so long to be. 

⁂

Beej was nearly entranced as Carmen bent back, though his supporting grip never wavered. Her skin in the firelight, the haze of smells and the vague sweetness of the jelly cakes still on his tongue was intoxicating, and though his cock had stopped flooding her with his spend, it felt impossibly firm. 

Hands continued to roam her skin, gently clawing, groping and kneading her tits and her hips and ass. Each squeeze of her cunt around his cock made him groan and shift his hips against her pussy. Her body tensed slightly as she caught sight of something, though without seeing her face he wasn't sure what she'd been looking at.

When she shot back up, clutching around his cock with those sweet, hot walls of hers, he growled low in his throat and gripped her more tightly. The grind of her walls around his had cock was sweet, and the taste of her mouth as it took his own took his breath away. He whimpered and growled into her mouth, suckling at her tongue and gripping her hips more tightly to rut against her.

The break in the kiss was hesitant on his part, but when he recognized the expression on her face, the look in her eye that she wanted to say something, he stilled his ravenous lips and just barely managed to keep his rocking hips still for a moment.

"What is it Car?" he asked softly, still holding her to his pelvis with crushing force. He wanted to scan the area she'd been looking at, but felt just as before that he could hardly draw his eyes away from her. His pupils shifted into hearts, throbbing the way he almost wished his could for her.

⁂

Jessie's head buzzed as she hurtled over the edge of bliss and rolled back down to reality. She only pushed him away when her clit was screaming with sharp excess, unable to handle the pressure and friction any longer. The sight of his grin made her grin as well, giggling and reaching for him to come closer. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulders as he positioned himself over her, and she blushed at his words. 

"Is that so?" she asked softly, leaning up to return his kiss. She could taste the mild sweet tang of her own come on his lips, and she suckled at them hungrily. The movement of his hips rubbed his cock over her slit, and she shivered bodily with her nails biting lightly into the backs of his shoulders. 

As she realized he was properly positioning himself, she raised her legs and wrapped them around his waist when his tip prodded against the soaked entrance of her hot cunt. Her slick coated his tip as it rubbed against her lips. His cock stretched her open with his sudden inward thrust, and she gave a loud, open-mouthed cry of delight. 

Her legs squeezed around his hips and she rocked her own, grinding her pussy around his cock and pulling him tight to her. His body heat was so different from what she was used to. Her back arched as she struggled to touch as much of him as possible with as much of herself as she could.

"Fuck you feel _wonderful,_ Ollie," she murmured, nuzzling his cheek as she rolled her hips to enjoy the friction of his cock inside her. 

⁂

His continued press into her, so similar to the night she suggested cockwarming but so different because everything was amplified, made it difficult to remember she wanted to point out what she'd seen to him. It'd be much easier to continue to glut herself on him; she had a sudden thought that she wanted to suck his cock until he was almost too close to stop himself from coming, but then straddle him and impale herself so his come would go exactly where it belonged tonight: deep in her cunt. 

Beej knew her too well, though, and his quietly asked question broke her free of her daydream. 

"I saw something. Over there," she replied, twisting a little in his embrace to gesture past the central bonfire. The movement made her moan. She couldn't seem to stop! She turned back to him, pleasure continuing to radiate from their intimate joining. "I--oh, god Beej, it feels so good, you inside me--I saw something weird. Stripes? No one here is wearing stripes . . ." 

Her pussy ached with pleasure and she shifted minutely against him again. The mystery was intriguing, but it was so hard to concentrate on anything but him. 

⁂

The immediate grip and friction of Jessie baby's pussy made him cry out. Their audience mimicked his cry, and many who had grown impatient waiting turned to each other. Pixies and brownies and some unnamed spirits fucked and sucked around them. He ignored them all, his entire focus on Jessie. 

She pulled him down tightly against her and he didn't resist. His only goal--the goal he'd had for so long, stymied by size difference--was to fuck her and fill her. Each thrust made him grunt with the effort. The solid heat of her, something he savored when he hitched a ride between her tits or nuzzled into her pubic hair, overwhelmed him, encased his cock, and with each thrust he tried to bury himself deeper inside her. 

Losing himself to the pleasure not only from his cock but because she even allowed him to do this, Ollie slammed his hips into her one final time and a string of Gaelic--praising her, thanking her, begging her to be his--exploded from his lips as he came in quick, explosive spurts deep in her cunt. 

⁂

Chuckling through soft groans of bliss, Beej gathered his trembling form upward, hovering across the clearing around other revelers. He bounced her on his cock lightly, each impact making the height at which his abilities carried them vary, jumping as though on a rough track. 

He could see the stripes she mentioned, and he was equally intrigued. Never in millennia did he think he would see someone decked out in a suit like his, and yet that appeared to be the case. He paused once he'd gotten close enough to truly see the other. The will to move rather than rut into her faded as being nearer to the fires made his cool flesh warm and sensitive. He hovered in place, rocking his cock against the deepest part of her cunt with a low, rough growl. 

"Fuck, babes . . . looks like a guy who's got some style. And doesn't look like anyone's asked him to dance yet . . . ya wanna give it a go, babygirl?" he asked softly, words whispered against the side of her neck as sharp teeth tickled her with each syllable. 

⁂

The sound of Ollie's cry of pleasure sent heat rushing through Jessie. She felt dizzy, head buzzing as her body clutched at his. The weight of him against her, something she had never truly experienced like this before with him, was absolute heaven. His hard cock ramming into her soaked cunt over and over bullied her softened mind into oblivion even as he lost himself in the heat of her. 

One hand scratched along his back as she held him in her arms- the other hand fisted in his hair and held him close. Her lips were parted, seeping cries of ecstasy with each thrust. The sound of him speaking surprised her, and when her bliss-numbed mind recognized the sound of Gaelic on his tongue, her cunt contracted around him sharply. Each syllable in the language she still couldn't speak sounded so impassioned coming from him. 

_"Yes, oh fuck yes, Ollie baby please!"_ she cried out, holding him tight as his cock gushed thick, warm spurts of his cum right against the back of her pussy. When the words stopped tumbling from his lips, Jessie pulled him closer, kissing him slowly and sucking at his lips and tongue, trying to hold him inside her to relish the warmth of his come inside her, entirely focused on this pleasure, on his enjoyment. 

When she pulled back to pant softly, she looked up at him with sweet affection in her eyes and rolled her hips a little with his cock still lodged inside her. She looked up at him with the same question in her eyes she always had when he spoke Gaelic, though without BJ around to translate, she smiled and stroked his hair, content to leave the mystery if he chose not to or couldn't translate himself for her. 

"Feels so good, honey. You been waiting for that so long . . . 's it as good as you thought it'd be?" she asked in a soft, velvet whisper, stroking her fingertips over his back. 

_tbc . . ._


	6. Chapter 6

The bitter taste and smell of his cigarette cut through the smell of sex that hung over this clearing like a fog. BJ pulled another deep lungful of smoke in and held it as his eyes roamed. He'd given up trying to see where Ollie had led Jessie off too and even more forcefully pushed down the urge to find them. It was only one night. She could have her fun. 

The pull of magic, just as thick as the sex, surrounding this place affected him too; although since he was conspicuously alone and ignored, he'd deny it if asked. Some other being flitted even further outside the area the firelight touched, and even though it paused close to him, it too moved on. 

BJ shrugged to himself. 

But here was something interesting: two participants, locked in coupling, had drifted closer. He'd not seen anyone without wings float. The flickering shadows from the fire, plus the remaining dancers who had worked themselves into a frenzy cut between him and them, obscuring his view of them for a moment. 

When he got a clear look again, the two were still tucked against each other. He could see the rock of their hips and could imagine the soft gasps they shared.

They must have realized he wasn't supposed to be here too, and went back to focusing on each other. BJ let the smoke he'd been holding out, then took another drag off the cigarette. This was all his mouth was going to be on tonight. 

⁂

They were _definitely_ going to have to revisit this zero gravity thing again. It was incredibly freeing, not having any pressure points on her body. Beej took them closer to the man in stripes, making her giggle and gasp with each bounce he gave her on his cock as they crossed the clearing. 

Carmen clung to him and whispered, "Fuck, fuck, _fuck--"_ in his ear each time he bottomed out in her.

She worried she wasn't doing much to reciprocate, but her lover slowed to a stop before they reached their destination and rutted into her again. She gasped at the tickle of his growl against her ear and squeezed his cock as tightly as her pussy could go. A new gradual build of pleasure created pressure deep inside, and she allowed herself a few moments to enjoy it before answering his question. 

"If it's--okay--with you, căţeluş . . ." she murmured, moaning between some of the words. Feeling debauched, she added, "I'll go introduce us--if--you want--" 

She cut her own sentence off as he gave a sharper thrust of his hips.

⁂

Her soft whispered words, her touch, her cunt clenching at him--Ollie groaned and slowly came back to himself. Jessie kissed him and he returned it in a daze. Was all sex with humans this sublime? No wonder the other fey were so willing to steal them away to fuck for eternity. 

"Jessie baby come?" he asked in a daze. "Want more?" 

Some pixies twittered around him but they were easy to ignore. Most had alit on the ground near them and were engaged in their own sucking and fucking, like a solid mass of flesh. Now that he'd come once, he'd do whatever she'd like: fuck her again, lick her pussy clean, find a new position, let them actually touch her and turn this into a true orgy. 

Her wish was his command. 

⁂

Beej chuckled at how very responsive she was, unable to stop coaxing moans and cries from her for a moment. When she offered to introduce them to the other, he smirked and nodded, easing her up and away from his cock with tantalizing slowness. He throbbed visibly when his cock hit the cool air, the heat from her pussy that had seeped into him dissipating more quickly than he'd have liked. 

Carefully, he set Carmen on her feet, ensuring she was stable before releasing her, though he would float along to follow and ensure she remained safe. A better look at this stranger was also of interest to him, and his magenta eyes flashed with curiosity as they grew closer. It was almost a comfort, seeing someone else avoided as he had been, and the pink in him was glad to offer an invitation since Carmen was interested. His own cock twitched in interest as he looked him over, finding his features handsome. The mold and moss were of no concern to a fellow ghost, and he was confident that Carmen wouldn't have a problem with it, given her acceptance of his own body. 

"Go for it babes. 't's not a proper orgy without some branchin' out after all," he murmured encouragingly, giving her ass a light smack followed by a squeeze.

⁂

Jessie panted softly against his lips, looking a bit dazed, herself. Her walls fluttered around his cock, pushing dribbles of his release out around the base of his cock. 

"I did," she answered with a smile, nuzzling the side of his nose affectionately. "I want everything you have to give me, Ollie. We can do anything, everything . . . you've seen so much that BJ and I do, I want to do anything you've wanted honey. This is your holiday, baby. You want Jessie baby to swallow you down, drink the come straight from your balls? Stuff me full of every drop inside yo . . . you can have my ass if you want it hone . . . Jessie-baby could show you how good it feels to have yours touched, licked . . . anything you'd like."

Her lips pressed tight to his again as Jessie held him close, rolling her hips slowly to grant a bit of friction within her come-soaked walls.

⁂

It was muscle memory motion, bringing the cigarette to his mouth, taking in a lungful of smoke, and letting his hand drop again. The couple who had wandered near but not too close kept his attention now. BJ watched the woman be set back on her feet by her lover--whatever kind of fey he was, he had no idea--and kept his eyes on them as the woman bent at the waist. He couldn't see exactly what she did, although it wasn't hard to determine since she was at the other's crotch and the man slipped his hand into her hair as he groaned; he could, however, see very plainly the wide path of wetness that made her inner thighs shiny, and a hint of her pussy. 

When she straightened back up and turned, receiving a slap on her ass, she laughed and for the first time, looked him straight in the eye. 

BJ smirked and raised his cigarette to his lips again. 

⁂

The loss of the cock inside her made her feel empty, as did being out of his embrace. As she regained her balance, Carmen grinned cheekily and leaned forward, taking Beej into her mouth and moaning at the combined taste of the two of them. His fingers in her hair directed her to take him down to his balls, so she did, holding there, breathing through her nose until he pulled her back up. 

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled at his agreement. Turning on her heel, she started towards the man in the striped suit. The smack and squeeze made her jump and laugh out loud, and she reached around to grab Beej's ass in return before slipping her hand into his and leading him the rest of the way to the stranger. 

⁂

Jessie baby's offer was too much to process. He had bore witness to almost everything she and the big bastard had done, but for the same to be extended to him . . . Ollie took a moment to make sure she was serious. When it became clear she was, when she continued to roll her hips and kiss him and lightly scratch over his sides and back, he grinned again. 

"New position," he told her gleefully, and didn't take the time to explain what he was thinking. 

Pulling out, he hoisted her up as he sat back. She moved easily enough, and he allowed her another deep kiss before falling backwards. She went with him, naturally, but he indicated he wanted her to turn around, so her thighs were either side of his head. He might not have tentacles that could tickle her tits while she sat on his face; he hoped she didn't mind. Being in a superior position atop him meant she could decide if she wanted to lean forward and suck his cock, or allow any of the pixies or brownies to come closer-- 

With a wider grin that she couldn't see, Ollie licked her hot folds, groaned, and buried his face more firmly in her pussy. Since she mentioned it, he brought one hand behind her and slipped it to the puckered muscle of her ass. She was sopping wet there too, and gently he dipped inside. 

⁂

Beej held Carmen's hand with a dreamy expression still on his face from being graced with the tight, wet heat of her throat unexpectedly. He blinked a few times, looking the striped-suit wearing stranger over again with another appraising eye. He could imagine Carmen between them on her knees, two weeping cocks at mouth-level. He gave a small, friendly wave of greeting. 

"'Ey there! You want to join in on the festivities~?" he asked as they came close to BJ, giving him a playful wink as well. "We were thinking you look like fun, if you're interested." 

Glancing back to Carmen, he dragged nail tips up and then down her back with a chuckle. 

"Isn't that right, babes?" he purred, nuzzling the back of her neck for a moment. 

⁂

Jessie straightened up a bit as Ollie's mouth worked at her pussy. The slick and seed that dribbled out of her were no concern to her--she slid her hands with flattened palms down the front of his body from his chest to his thighs. 

Leaning forward, she rocked her hips to grind her clit against his lip. Her mouth captured the tip of his cock and she suckled and slurped over the head of it, tasting his seed with a low hum of enjoyment. Her hands slipped beneath his ass to grope and squeeze at the meat of his cheeks, kneading them as she swallowed around him, inching forward until her lips pressed to the base of his cock.

⁂

To his surprise, the other man spoke first. The woman hadn't dropped her eyes from him, even as she shivered with the the hand on her back and lips on her neck. BJ had the opportunity to look her over before shifting his attention to the other. He noted the faded scars on her arms and cheek--nothing he was repelled by; it was just unexpected and he realized it was because Jessie had none. This woman had gone through some traumas, and wore them on her skin. 

The man accompanying her had hair that, now that they were closer and he could see it wasn't just an illusion from the fire, was pink. Oddly pink, reminding him a little of his own when he kept the reins loose on his emotions. 

Both were nude, and like so many of the revelers--Jessie included--didn't seem concerned about it. The woman's nipples were sharp on her tits from either the night air or arousal, and the guy's erect cock bobbed and was still shiny from being in her pussy.

He lifted his chin in greeting. 

"Hey." He punctuated the syllable with a drag, continuing to size them up. "I'm not against it, but yer the only ones who've paid attention or spoken to me at all." 

Carmen furrowed her brow a little, glancing at Beej, who offered her a half smile and a cocked eyebrow as an answer. It took her a moment to start putting it together. 

"You're not fey?" she asked, then hurried to add, "Or human?" on the end of it, to make it less an insult if he was. She was unsure; he looked human, but with a little more moss, mold, and pallor than people. 

BJ snorted a bit of a laugh. "Ghost, baby."

An unforeseen delight lit her face and she turned to her lover. "A little like you, then, huh Beej!" 

The cigarette almost back at his lips, BJ paused when she spoke his name and looked sharply at the man again. "Beej?" 

⁂

Her shifting her pelvis to drive her pussy into his mouth exactly where she wanted it to be made him grip her even more tightly, to hold her in place. Ollie lapped and sucked at her, determined to give her the pleasure she deserved, but had to pause as he gasped when her hands found their way under him and she swallowed him down. 

He'd have stayed locked in this circle of bliss forever, if she'd let him, worshipping her. He teased her swollen clit and shoved his tongue deep into her cunt--not as deep as he'd seen BJ's go, of course, but he was confident he at attributes the other did not. 

The taste of her sweet pussy, combined with his own come made him moan possessively. In a rush he understood why the big bastard was so adamant about how she was his, because he was rushed with the same feeling. 

As a matter of fact, now that he was pinned below her a bold pixie settled kneeling at his head, sniffing and exploring her groin as well. He couldn't see if it were male or female, but they could adapt to their partners so it didn't truly matter. One of the fey's indigo hand slipped over Jessie's ass and his fingers. 

In a spike of jealousy Ollie pulled away from her and growled at the pixie. The winged fey only laughed and demanded in its whistling voice to ask her, that leprechauns had no hold over humans, no matter the size of the human! 

Grudgingly, made more difficult because Jessie baby was sucking his cock like the sweetest candy, he reached down to have her pause, and he relayed the pixie's question. 

"Jessie baby--this pest wants to know if you would like it to fuck you too . . .?" 

This was a fertility festival and everything was encouraged, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a little petulant after waiting so long.

⁂

"Yeah, seems like the folk here don't have much interest in ghosts. Ain't personal, 'n even if it was 's not like what they think matters. Could give Carmen here an orgy on my own, done it before. Didn't come to just watch, did ya?" he asked with a grin, eyes clearly roving over the other. 

His cock throbbed visibly, looking him over. His cheeks burned slightly more brightly--he couldn't recall how long it'd been since he'd had a cock that wasn't his own, though the mental image of Carmen taking every inch of the other's cock down her throat while he pounded her pussy made him groan quietly. 

"What do you think, baby? Got any suggestions for how we could play with him?" he purred to Carmen, gliding his nail tips down her side lightly.

⁂

Jessie shivered as she felt the pixie's fingers near Ollie's. True as it was that the idea of being surrounded and used by multiple partners in a safe setting appealed to her, making her skin prickle and her pussy drip with her wet, the sound of his possessive growl kept her in mind of her purpose. Reluctantly, she pulled her mouth from his cock. One hand fondled at his balls, stroking and kneading them as she answered him. 

"Tonight, honey, I'm yours. Jessie baby wants to give you everything you've wanted. As long as I'm with you, I'd gladly lick, suck and fuck every one of them if it was what you wanted. Could bury your cock in me and let them have turns at my other holes if you wanted," she groaned in soft reply, rocking her hips to grind on his mouth again as she spoke. 

When she'd finished, her own mouth dropped down and she lapped over his balls, taking them into her mouth to suck and roll her tongue over them.

⁂

_"Didn't come to just watch, did ya?"_ he was asked. Truthfully, from the cold shoulders he'd received--yes, he did sort of figure that. Ollie had dragged Jessie away with nary a glance back in his direction, so despite watching the couplings that fueled this open air orgy and getting aroused by it, BJ thought that just standing on the sidelines was going to be his lot. But now he'd been approached and both the woman and this fellow ghost seemed hungrily receptive to him. 

Carmen licked her lips at Beej's sweetly dirty question, looking the other ghost over. He was different than Beej; he looked a little more, well, ghostly than her lover, and a little more--dare she say--rotten, but she couldn't deny there was also something familiar about him too. 

"There's lots of options," she supposed, taking a moment to squeeze Beej's ass before closing the gap between her and the other ghost. Boldly, she slipped one hand up his chest and the other over his stomach, to his belt. "But first this suit has to go."

⁂

Her response sent a rush of heady power to his head. She so willingly offered herself up to him . . . It occurred to him that he'd buried his cock in her pussy and mouth, but there was one hole he hadn't explored yet. 

His fingers still gently stroked her asshole, and suddenly, his only desire was to fuck her there too, before any other being had the opportunity. In a breathless whisper because her mouth was wicked on his cock and balls, like she wanted to suck them dry, he asked what position would be best for her, so he could fill her up again. 

⁂

Beej grinned and nodded in response to Carmen's words, biting his lip at the squeeze to his ass. 

"Yeah, not gonna get much fun in if yer still fully clothed, handsome." 

With a snap, his female clone formed at his side, though this time her appearance was more stylized. Her hair, still grown in a strip along her head. She looked over to Carmen with a sultry wink, and as her warm hands touched his chest and lowered to his belt, the clone stepped behind BJ, reaching around his sides to tug at his jacket with the intent of helping him disrobe if he showed a favorable response. 

"C'mon, we just wanna play. Only if it's alright by you, 'course."

Beej watched them approach BJ and he grinned. With one hand, he let two fingers slide down beside the base of his cock. The bulk of his shaft vanished, leaving a weeping slit and mound beneath his fingers, spread on display. 

"What 'bout you? Anything in particular you'd like ta try with us?" he asked, voice purring roughly in BJ's ear, clearly thick with lust. 

_tbc . . ._


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie grinned, releasing his sack from her mouth with a wet pop. She groaned low in her throat as his fingers stroked over her sensitive puckered rim, and she raised herself up on hands and knees. Crawling forward over his body, slowly enough for him to sit and follow her progress to hold his place, she looked back at him, freeing him from beneath her body and swaying her hips in the air for him. 

“Come take it, Ollie–-come have every part of Jessie baby,” she purred, reaching below herself to stroke her clit in preparation for the initial uncomfortable stretch. Her ass tensed and relaxed in anticipation, and she took deep breaths to calm herself and prepare.

Looking at the rest of the gathered pixies and brownies, she grinned. “I am his tonight, because I want to be. If you want a piece of me, ask him.”

⁂

One of Carmen’s hands reached up to give a quick squeeze of Beej’s female clone’s fingers; she hadn’t expected him to bring any out. Although delighted, she still worried a little about him using too much energy since he was outside home. 

Her hands went back to helping undress the stranger, who didn’t stop them but didn’t help either, like he was owed being stripped. As his jacket was pulled from his shoulders she went to undo the knot of his tie, but that did garner a response, in the form of a jerk that was more like a flinch back and a gruff, 

“I’ll do that myself." 

She shrugged and went back to his belt. His arousal was obvious behind his fly, and she teased a little, stroking him through the fabric. Other fingers joined hers. They must be Beej’s, since she could see his clone opening the buttons on the stranger’s shirt. Touching the fabric of his trousers, something clicked in her head. 

"I’ve seen you before, haven’t I?” More of the memory filled itself in, and excitedly, she continued, “At that convenience store! That was you, wasn’t it?" 

BJ refused to be started by the appearance of another woman who came out of nowhere but immediately stepped behind him to assist with his disrobing. 

He raised his gaze to the other ghost–-"Beej” still echoed through his mind–-and noted he no longer sported a cock and balls but a pussy. A shape-changer, like him? He’d never gotten rid of his junk but it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility, he supposed. 

“So after being ignored I get my own personal harem?” he joked. 

The touch of warm fingers near his neck jerked his attention back to the woman in front of him, and without explaining his aversion to his his neck being touched, he loosened the knot of his tie.

Three sets of hands–two cool, one warm–roamed him, making it hard to focus on the woman’s question. But deep in his memory, he had to agree. 

“Yeah. You and that other woman, who saw Ollie and talked to Jessie-–" 

Carmen grinned up at him, and kissed the exposed skin on his chest. 

"Nice to officially meet you." 

⁂

Jessie’s sensual crawl forward made him grin; her setting specific boundaries for the others still crowding around them made his cock twitch. She may not realize the power she had here, but she handled it well. 

Ollie scrambled out from underneath her and positioned himself behind her. He leaned forward, which made his cock slip along the folds of her pussy and nudge her fingertips as he cupped her tits. It was amazing how familiar he was with them, and how nicely they fit in his hands now. He nipped her, high on her shoulder. 

"Jessie baby, I–-" 

The leprechaun cut himself off. He’d heard both she and BJ use the word ‘love’, but that was an exceedingly dangerous word to him. Still, it was on the tip of his tongue. 

Before he could lose himself completely, he kissed the bite he’d given her and sat back up. It would be very easy to slip into her pussy right now, and as his cock dragged back along her, it found the spot of least resistance and he couldn’t help it. He pushed forward and the heat of her pussy engulfed him again, making him cry out. 

He thrust into her, pleasure clouding his thoughts, before he remembered his other intention, and he pulled himself out abruptly. 

Moving even further back, he dropped his mouth to her. Her pussy was too sweet to not lick again, so he did, before dragging his tongue to her ass, where he lavished as much attention. He sucked and licked till she was moaning, then slipped his fingers through the wet of her pussy before stroking her asshole, making sure she was relaxed before pressing one, then a second into her. 

⁂

Beej’s female clone looked at Carmen with a loving gaze, smiling at her sweetly and nibbling at her lower lip with excitement. There was a determined expression on her face as she helped the jacket slide down the new ghost’s arms. The garment, once discarded, floated to a low-hanging tree branch nearby and draped over it as though folded respectfully. Her magenta eyes snapped upward to the back of his head as though searching for any signs of discomfort beyond his initial insistence that he manage his tie himself. 

Seeing no further problem she pressed on, unbuttoning his shirt carefully from behind as Carmen’s warm hands moved to his groin and belt. Beej himself waited to see the stranger’s response to his presented cunt, grinning when he seemed unbothered. He chuckled a little at the ghost’s quip about having a personal harem, in fact he was excited at the thought that the new guy would consider him an inclusive part of their offer. He’d been ready to accept an entirely separate role, focused on Carmen’s pleasure if any hint of disgust had appeared.

Excited, ready and willing to do anything he could to entertain both his lover and the newly interested party, Beej took a place beside Carmen, helping his clone remove the other’s shirt. Sharp teeth caught his lower lip as he watched Car’s lips press against the other’s chest. He only then seemed to realize what had been said, and he cocked his head a little curiously, though he seemed neither alarmed nor jealous. 

"Mmm? You 'n Eve makin’ interesting friends out on the town?” he asked her in a soft purr. Unable to keep his focus from her for long, Beej sprouted an additional hand, groping her ass and thighs. 

_“You have any 'special talents’ of your own, handsome?”_ the female clone asked BJ from behind, lightly dragging her nail tips down his back on both sides. Her fingers hooked into the back of his trousers when they reached them, tugging them to help get them removed.

⁂

Jessie’s eyes scanned the crowded, colorful beings that surrounded them as Ollie took his place over her. She gasped as his hands surrounded her tits, and her fingers moved, attempting to stroke the tip of his cock as he nipped at her shoulder. The sound of her name in his mouth, the way he halted his speech worried her at first. She wondered if she’d done something to offend him to make him stop mid-sentence. 

Then his lips were at the spot his teeth had touched and she gave a low, affectionate croon. “Oh, Ollie …" 

She was interrupted herself by the friction of his hard cock dragging along her soaked folds. The sudden stretch of his cock thrusting into her heated cunt made her shoulders drop and her back arch, angling herself to take him as deeply as possible. All too soon that blissful stretch was gone, and she felt his tongue instead. Her hips shook a bit, and she pressed back against his tongue only to feel it slide up to the puckered rim of her ass. 

Jessie grinned, catching her lower lip between her teeth as she closed her eyes to focus on relaxing herself. She gasped softly when one finger pressed into her, but kept herself relaxed after the initial squeeze had ceased. The addition of a second coaxed a low, velvety moan from her. Slowly, she reached back and gripped her cheeks, spreading herself open wide for him with her tits to the ground and her ass raised for him. 

"Ah–fuck, Ollie … you’ll fill me up, right? Pump my tight little ass full of your come–-Jessie baby’s all yours tonight honey, I’ll take every drop you give me,” she moaned back at him, looking over her shoulder with heavily lidded eyes.

⁂

“Just good looks, a perfect body, and a sex drive that will not quit,” BJ replied with a smirk to the woman who’d appeared behind him, fully aware two of the three were lies. 

She pressed against his back and he could feel no difference in body temperature. Her tits were soft and larger than both Jessie’s and the woman who was inching her hand into his crotch; it’d be fun to have his cock between them. But the other woman’s–should he ask for names, or was that rude at an event filled with fey?–hand was warm, and that drew his attention like a moth to a flame. He couldn’t help but watch it peel away his trousers, freeing his cock. 

Carmen shivered at the purred question close to her ear. She shook her head, fully intent on telling him no, they’d never met, it was just a passing glance at a store, when her eyes caught that same cloaked figure still in the outskirts of the clearing. 

It was much closer now, although she could still see no defining features of it. It flitted to the striped jacket Beej’s clone hung over the branch and sniffed at the fabric. It jerked back, as though disgusted, then went back to it with a little more caution, nosing the lapels of the jacket with increasing excitement. 

She realized the spots it was most interested in she had touched. Despite being literally sandwiched between Beej and this other ghost with her hand now touching the other ghost’s cock, she was interested in it. 

Before she could call out to it or make any kind of move towards it, the same fairy who’d offered the sweet jelly cakes appeared beside them. She didn’t touch any of them, and seemed to be deliberately ignoring Beej, his clone, and the other ghost, and spoke directly to Carmen. 

“Do not acknowledge it. It is not welcome here. It only wants to siphon the good energy of this celebration, not contribute. Take pleasure from your …” Here her eyes finally roamed over the ghosts, and she paused as though carefully choosing her next words, like they were distasteful. “ … _partners,_ but do not be tempted by that outside the light.” 

Before Carmen could ask what, exactly, that thing was, the fairy backed away and left them. 

“Why would you want an incubus when you’ve literally got the ghost with the most right by the balls, baby?” BJ chuckled. “From what I’ve seen, your boyfriend can give you a good enough time, and I bet together we can make it even more jealous. What do you say?” 

He finally slipped a hand around Beej’s waist, to pull him in closer, and tipped his head to press his mouth on Carmen’s.

_tbc …_


	8. Chapter 8

The fine arch of her body submitting to him kicked fuel on the fire of arousal in his belly. Her sweet begging made it blaze hotter–this was a fertility festival, and seed going where it could do no good was typically frowned upon, but it was also late enough in the festivities that cocks were filling mouths and come was spurting on bodies to be rubbed into skin, so this was no different. 

After Jessie had angled herself completely chest to the ground and spread herself for him, Ollie groaned, gave her a final lick, and shuffled forward on his knees. The head of his cock bushed against her puckered entrance, and he waited for her momentary tensing to pass. He took that moment to spit into his own hand and make sure his cock was especially wet before lining up and gently pushing forward. 

Her mouth and her pussy had been hot, wet and tight, but this–breaching through the ring of muscle was sublime. It took strong control to not simply pop his hips forward. It didn’t help that the group that surrounded them moaned either with him or due to their own pleasures.

Ollie waited in stages, only moving when Jessie visibly relaxed or moaned too. He peeled his fingers of their tight grip on her hips; he truly didn’t want to cause her any discomfort. Not his Jessie baby. 

⁂

Beej’s clone chuckled softly at BJ’s boast and kissed and nibbled down the length of his back, mostly to give him constant physical references for where she was, as when she began to bend, her tits came away from his back. Her eyes darted to the incubus as it snuffled around BJ’s jacket. She didn’t halt, lowering herself and pushing the fabric of his trousers and boxers down the lengths of his legs, prepared to remove them should he have lifted his feet to allow her to do so. 

Magenta eyes with slitted pupils shot over toward the incubus from Beej himself, and a low, possessive and guttural growl sounded near the creature as it began its further investigation of Carmen’s scent. He barely looked toward the fey who approached to warn Carmen, and definitely paid no mind to being ignored. He glared at the incubus, until he felt himself pulled closer to BJ. 

Almost immediately his attention returned to Carmen and the other whose cool grasp had tugged him from his angry glaring toward the uninvited predator. He nearly leaned to kiss and nip at the stranger’s neck, seeming unbothered by his lips against Carmen’s for the moment. When he recalled the insistence that he should unknot his own tie, Beej paused, nipping at his shoulder instead and letting his palm slide along BJ’s back to his ass. He groped him there playfully, though his touch was light and explorative, easy enough to cease in the presence of any expressed discomfort.

The female clone peppered BJ’s lower back with kisses, turning to crouch at his side. Her lips trailed along his hip and carried along onto Carmen’s body as well. She nuzzled the warm, soft skin at her hip as one cool, sharp clawed hand stroked the back of her nearest thigh, fingertips slipping toward the seam between her legs.

“Oh … Car, babes you’re so warm …” she murmured, looking up at her with worshipful eyes. Her other hand mimicked her exploration along the back of BJ’s thigh as well.

⁂

The initial squeeze of Ollie’s cock past the rim of Jessie’s asshole pulled a soft but sharp cry from her. She stilled and looked behind herself at him, smiling back at him with an apologetic grin. 

“Please don’t stop baby–please just keep pushing in, it’s okay–Jessie baby wants to feel you lose yourself inside her, okay? Just wanna feel you feel good–” she moaned back to him, reaching to place one hand over his as his tight grip came loose. “I want you, Ollie, please … fuck me deep, fuck me rough, Jessie baby can take it, wants to take it, for you honey–" 

As if to bolster her own words, she pressed herself back and up against him, tucking the meat of her ass against his pelvis and rocking her hips slightly for any bit of friction she could grant him. Her mouth dropped open, releasing a stream of low, throaty moans, slowly growing louder as she rocked forward, fucking herself shallowly on his cock in invitation to him. 

Her eyes rolled up and fluttered shut as she focused on the pressure of him stretching her open. Her mouth ached to take him in again, and her cunt spasmed, clenching uselessly around nothing. Her lips radiated heat against his sack as she pressed tightly against him again, slit practically dripping with slick. 

⁂

His mouth tasted of cigarettes and faintly of rot. It very nearly put her off, but some unseen shuffling of his feet pushed him closer to her and his chill tongue slipped past her lips, deepening the kiss. The position trapped her hand uncomfortably, so she eased it out from between their bodies and found Beej’s clone, who was at their sides, watching the exchange and fondling her. She slipped her fingers gently over her jaw to her neck and shoulder, but she was too far towards the ground to reach her chest. 

Beej, at her other side, had taken to putting his mouth on their new partner. Once again, Carmen was the only one who needed air and she chuckled as she was crowded by Beej and his clone. 

Looking down at her with a smile and feeling Beej’s hand at her back, Carmen teased, "There’s lots of competition for this dick. How’s he ever going to choose?" 

⁂

Why and how was she perfect? Before euphoria began shutting down any true thought, Ollie once again realized why the more human-sized fey were so jealously protective of humans when they had the opportunity to be intimate with them. 

It wasn’t just sex. That was common. It was an extra spark of vitality. It was that they weren’t as long lived, and that lent extra fire to their essence, which fed into a sense they were blazing stars, ready not only to consume but share the heat. He felt tall and powerful and energized simply by her being so willing to share herself so openly with him. 

He felt her pushing back to meet his hips. He felt the tremble in her body. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her, so she did as asked, and fucked her hard. He slammed into her; she cried out and begged for more. He reached under her to put two fingers on her clit; she put her own hand atop his to add more stimulation. He wished he could do more for her, simply drown her in pleasure, then realized he wasn’t alone. The other tiny fey still watched them. 

As bliss peaked in him, Ollie nodded to the others, and they swarmed.

⁂

Beej and his female clone chuckled in tandem at Carmen’s tease, and both of them answered her in stereo from either side. 

"Ain’t much of a competition babes, pretty sure he and I both know your body’s the one that’s gonna feel the best.” Beej slowly trailed his claw tips down BJ’s back, tracing the length of his spine lightly. His appraising gaze took in the other’s form, and when his eyes reached his cock, he could feel saliva pool in his mouth. 

He swallowed thickly as the female clone followed his eyes, paying close attention to her original’s desires–she knew she was brought out as an accessory, and she was ready to perform in that role–however since being brought out, it was up to her to decide how best to utilize herself. She stood beside Carmen, kissing the side of her neck and leading her hand to one of her soft, cool breasts. Another hand rested at her lower back, teasing soft, small circles into the sensitive skin near her tailbone with her nails.

“I think everyone would love to watch those pretty lips wrap around his cock, babes … what'cha say love?” she purred, glancing over to BJ as though to gauge his response to the suggestion though she didn’t think for a moment that he’d turn down a hot, living mouth around his tepid shaft. 

Although she knew it was a tease, although she knew Beej was comfortable with himself, Carmen immediately paused and turned directly to him. Twisted into a slightly awkward position, she caught the side of his head and kissed him quickly: slipping her tongue into his mouth, pouring as much desire and adoration into the kiss as possible. Feverishly she moved to his jawline, sucking and nipping the flesh there, till she got to his ear.

With a nip to his lobe, she whispered, “I love your body. I love you, Beej.”

BJ wasn’t as removed from the light caresses as he’d admit. The woman’s mouth was as hot as any breather’s and it was a striking contrast to the hands that roamed him. When she broke off to turn to her lover, desperately lavishing him with kisses, he groaned at the loss.

He let them have the moment, despite his cock throbbing from lack of attention, especially when he caught a whispered, “love”. Before he’d never given a shit if someone wanted a quick lay or a fling even if they were attached; now that Jessie had come into his life he wasn’t sure how he’d feel sharing her with anyone either. 

But the woman who’d appeared and sported the same magenta hair offered a suggestion that would be hard to pass up.

Since everyone still seemed okay with continuing, he let his hand slip to the breather’s side. When she glanced back to him, he cocked an eyebrow.

“What’s yer name? I’m gonna need something to call out, baby.”

Beej’s eyes widened as Carmen broke off her concentration on the other ghost, turning to him with such passion it left him dazed. He wrapped two arms around her–both on the same side, as the hand that had teased sharp nails along the length of BJ’s spine had stopped, but not been removed. His hand rested at the curve of his spine, Beej’s natural inclination being to comfort and entice. He barely registered anything beyond Carmen’s kisses, opening his mouth for her tongue and sucking at it hungrily, devouring her passion with his own. 

His hand gripped at her hip, and as her lips moved along his jaw to his ear to whisper into his ear, Beej’s cunt changed slightly, clit swelling visibly and lengthening back into his normal cock. His balls hadn’t returned however, remaining a weeping slit anterior to the base of his cock. His pupils were once again heart-shaped and throbbing, and this time the transformation wasn’t anywhere near under his control. To have someone he considered better looking literally under her touch, under her lips and still want him so… his unbeating heart would surely have pounded in his throat had he been living. 

Nuzzled the side of her neck in response, murmuring quietly in return, “Love you too babes… always will." 

As BJ seemed to accept his female clone’s suggestion, Beej let his extra arm retreat into him once more, and dropped his other hand to grip her ass firmly. His female clone had turned her attention toward BJ during their exchange, however, slipping back behind him and groping along his sides, giving his cock slow and gentle strokes to prime him. 

"Ooh … bet that cock hits all the right spots, doesn’t it handsome?” she purred, wondering what it’d feel like to take a cock that wasn’t from Beej or any of the other clones. Still, she knew that she could never be as warm around his cock as Carmen. 

“Gonna answer him, Car, baby?” she asked, a third arm reaching to gently tease Carmen’s nipple.

Reassured by his verbal and physical response–she couldn’t change her pupils to hearts, but she did laugh and bring her hand around to tease up his slit to the underside of his cock–that her lover was still comfortable with this, Carmen gave him another quick kiss before turning her attention back to the ghost in front of her.

“My name is Carmen,” she said, “and I know there can be some power in names, so you don’t have to tell me yours.”

Her gaze flicked to Beej for just a second before returning to the other who’d been so neatly stripped by the female clone. She could feel her hands, stroking his cock in the small space between her body and his. Carmen kept her eyes locked on his even as she knelt, leaving a trail with her tongue down his front.

When she was on her knees, fully aware of three sets of eyes looking down on her, she opened her mouth with the hope that Beej’s clone would take the hint and slip the cock she was still fondling into her mouth.

With only two hands, she kept one at Beej’s groin, fully intending to use her mouth on him too. Her free hand reached as far around the opposite side as she could, and she grasped the female clone’s thigh. It wasn’t exactly where she wanted to touch her, so that was going to take some thinking and readjustment. 

_tbc …_


	9. Chapter 9

Jessie squealed with pleasure as Ollie gave her exactly what she had asked him for. The first hard thrust into her tight hole was a bit uncomfortable, but knowing that it'd feel amazing on his cock helped her push that feeling aside, continuing to focus on relaxing. When his fingers found her clit, however, she shook visibly, ass squeezing around his shaft. She couldn't control the pleas that spilled from her lips, mindlessly babbling to him to fuck her, take her, deeper, harder. 

His rapid thrusting and sudden nod of approval to the other fey surrounding them caused overwhelmed her senses immediately. 

Her eyes were still closed and useless when she heard the shuffling around them close in, and then hands groped at her flesh from each direction and immediately flooded her with pleasure. She obeyed mindlessly as the dripping tip of a cock pressed against her mouth, letting her lips part and her jaw drop open to allow the shaft to press inward. The owner was careful enough, trying to give her time to adjust to the length and girth as it filled her mouth and squeezed past her tonsils, but Jessie immediately swallowed them down, taking the entire shaft to the root. 

She gulped and groaned as she felt fingers at her pussy, pressing in and scissoring her open for a few quick seconds, before a magenta pixie gripped Ollie's hips for stability and eased another cock, not quite as thick as his own, into her pussy. The tip pressed against the back of her cunt and she trembled weakly at the stimulation sending electric pleasure through her. 

Jessie tried initially to rock in time with Ollie's thrusting, to bob her throat around the cock that had been fed into her mouth so immediately after permission was given, only barely opening her eyes to see that the pixie before her was a mint green. Beside them, a brownie pumped its cock, looking impatient to take its turn with her. Her eyes closed and she allowed herself to be taken, trusting Ollie to keep her safe.

His nod opened a floodgate. He didn’t relinquish his spot; Jessie’s ass was still too delicious to simply stop. Ollie continued to fuck her as she’d asked, hard and quick, even as many others couldn’t keep their hands off her. Most had cocks, as that was what they’d seen her accept from him, and some that weren’t quick enough to take advantage of her mouth simply rubbed them on her shoulders or even her legs, if that was the bit of skin they could claim.

A slender pixie wedged itself under her and Ollie felt it align itself to sink its cock into her pussy. Her immediate tensing and sharp cry around the shaft in her mouth made him growl--if that fucking pixie hurt her he was going to tear it apart! But Jessie relaxed again and rocked her hips, so he calmed himself.

The pressure around his cock increased exponentially with the other in her cunt, so he slowed his rapid thrusting and simply let her dictate the movements she wanted. It was still so much that his orgasm rushed him, and he did just as she’d begged, filling her ass with come as he cried out.

It took several moments before he could ease himself out of her, his cock still dripping come as he did. A brownie shouldered him out of the way and he hissed in no uncertain terms what he would do to the fellow fey if it--or any of them, he said, in a louder voice--hurt her. His conviction was so strong even in the throes of passion they listened, and their touches to Jessie became a little softer.

Ollie stayed close to her, making sure she was safe and still enjoying herself. He wouldn’t hesitate to get BJ if she was in trouble.

Jessie groaned loudly around the cock that pumped into her throat as she felt Ollie come. Her eyes were shot through with specks of light, the world felt like it was spinning. Pleasure permeated her from every needy touch, her pussy being fucked into so roughly. She almost didn't feel him leave her, spot relinquished to another whose cock nudged against her come-soaked ass as it was tightening once more. Already prepared, she provided little true resistance as Ollie's come lubricated her well. 

The cock in her mouth stiffened, and she barely realized that both the pixie whose cock was in her pussy and the one who'd been fucking her throat were throbbing, gushing only moments after. Gulping around the shaft that had squeezed itself into her throat as it gushed, she gave no thought to the load of come that filled her pussy. She had no time to consider it, as immediately as her mouth was freed, the impatient brownie approached her and gripped her hair, holding her steady as his fat cock filled her mouth. She groaned with bliss around it, beginning to kneel as the pixie beneath her vacated its spot. 

Her eyes searched for and locked onto Ollie. She pulled her head away from the cock in her mouth ignoring the displeased sound the movement earned. After swallowing her spit and the come that had coated her tongue and mouth, having been frothed from her throat, she addressed him. 

"You want my pussy, honey? 't's only one night . . ." She reached toward him with a trembling arm. The brownie at her ass hesitated originally when she pulled back from the cock in front of her, As she turned back to take it again, both brownies thrust deep into her, hilting inside her ass and mouth. The pressure was exquisite, and Jessie groaned despite herself, though she still ached for Ollie's touch specifically.

The leprechaun grinned. By simply living with her he knew her sex drive was high; he’d witnessed enough sexual escapades between her and BJ! Even with inhuman libidos she’d give these smaller fey a workout.

So long as they were pleasant, he enjoyed watching her enjoy herself, just like with big bastard. The mass of bodies humping away garnered a little attention: a faun wandered near and eyed them all, pulling its cock the entire time, droplets of pre-come raining down like lube from above, until it was called away by a somewhat familiar voice. Ollie turned to look for the source but whoever the woman was she was too far away to be identified and he wasn’t leaving Jessie.

Closer to their size, a few imps alit on the ground close by. Cousins to pixies, their wings were less gaudy and they weren’t quite as cute. They also tended to be a little more aggressive, so he kept a closer eye on them.

When Jessie spoke to him directly again, he puffed up with pride and returned to her side, pushing through the bodies that were between them. The hairy brownies that had her bridged between them barely slowed as he lay a hand on her.

Luckily the brownie with his cock in her mouth was close to finishing, so Ollie elbowed him away too; it tried to shriek its displeasure but groaned instead, tipping over the edge of orgasm and ended up coming in tiny spurts that hit her shoulder and the ground to her side.

Ollie brushed her hair back and kissed her, even as she was moved by the thrusts from behind. 

“Jessie baby okay?” he asked. He gave her some leeway for answering, as the brownie was still fucking into her and there were still multiple hands caressing her. She may not think she needed a break, but she deserved one, and he’d whisk her away if they refused to stop a moment. 

⁂

Beej grinned at Carmen's response to BJ's question--sure as he was that she had no intention of choosing the other for a lover over him, it didn't hurt to add in that she wasn't actively seeking his identity. He winked at her and gave a bodily shudder as her warm hand teased the length of his slit and his cock, which jumped at her touch. He watched her with heated focus as her tongue trailed down the other ghost's body so sensually.

His female clone, still behind BJ but watching Carmen descend, did indeed angle his cock toward her opened mouth, bucking her own hips forward just a bit to nudge his cock into her mouth. While she didn't take her hands off of BJ, Beej's clone did sprout an extra hand to cover the back of hers as she gripped at her leg. She gave a soft coo and asked BJ in a velvety whisper, 

"How's that hot mouth feel on your cock, handsome?"

There was still the obvious adoration between the two of them--he wasn’t exactly sure how the woman now standing behind him fit into their relationship, but she was plainly welcome--but a warm tongue on his torso and a woman dropping to her knees in supplication before him was too much a temptation to pass on.

The cool hand holding his cock maneuvered it so the tip fit very nicely between Carmen’s lips. BJ groaned, and he bump he got from behind shoved him further into the heat of her mouth. Groped and urged on, he pushed forward until the woman’s hand holding his shaft was against the other’s mouth.

He groaned, “It feels fucking fantastic,” in response to the question that may have been mostly rhetorical and as praise to Carmen.

Carmen acknowledged it with harder suction, just to hear him gasp. Several hands went threaded into to her hair; it was difficult to keep track of everyone but she was sure it was Beej and his clone as well as the man whose cock was in her mouth. Unlike the time Beej’s aggressive clone had surprised her, the sensation that she was being directed didn’t automatically put her off, since she was expecting it.

She bobbed her head while keeping her eyes trained upwards as best she could. A light moan to her side made her look over to Beej. His cock, beaded with pre-come, was too familiar and enticing to ignore. At her next breath, she pulled off the cock she’d soaked in spit and swallowed his. The tang of their earlier fucking made her mouth water and she gently reached under, forgetting for the moment he’d changed to something entirely new.

Carmen’s fingers encountered his folds and she slipped her finger into them. That sparked another idea--

\--she moved her other hand, still grasping Beej’s female clone’s thigh, and wiggled it between the thighs of the ghost standing in front of her. It caused him to take a wider stance, but if he was expecting her to fondle his balls he was going to be disappointed. Carmen reached further back till she felt her pussy, and slipped her fingers there too, delicately rubbing over her clit.

Then, despite the new moans that filled the air above her, she returned to sucking the other ghost’s cock. 

⁂

As come spattered at her shoulder and the brownie behind her began to shake, his thrusting becoming almost erratic as he drew closer, Jessie returned Ollie's kiss with a low moan that passed from her mouth into his. The world was practically spinning to her as he asked if she was okay, and while she had the burning ache in her guts to fuck harder, more, faster... 

She groaned lowly as her ass was filled with another load of come, and the brownie behind her finally relinquished his spot. Quickly, Jessie pulled herself tight to Ollie, taking herself away from the others as obviously as she could without pushing them away. 

"This all feels amazing--I need a moment, 's a lot going on," she answered with a giggle and a grin. Pulling him in for another kiss, Jessie wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shoulders and his ass. "Could use a drink, honestly. What can I say? You got me dripping . . . I should probably hydrate." 

She scanned the surroundings with fascination and amusement for a moment, taking note of the imps with a small amount of interest, also looking around at the larger creatures, revelers enjoying themselves and each other. A part of her wondered what it would be like to be here at her normal size, though she knew that BJ was well enough an orgy in and of himself at times. She ached a little at the thought of him, finding that when not engaged in the immediate act of fucking, she felt almost lost without him by her side. He could surely tell her what some of the creatures here were called, translate bits of conversation that she couldn't understand... 

Her attention turned back to Ollie when she realized she'd been blankly staring at one of the bonfires for a small period of time. Her heart swelled with affection again, and she nuzzled the tip of her nose against his. 

"Take a break with me?" 

The simple fact that she was still so incredibly aroused but clasped herself to him gave him a thrill. Someone--one of the imps--groused about not getting a turn, but he spit back that it wasn’t their choice, it was hers. Before he needed to make that very clear, the imp was taken by the hand by a green pixie, who pulled him atop her and fitted his cock into her pussy.

Mentioning she wanted something to drink was like magic words; a willowy, nude elf appeared, kneeling beside the cluster of them. She seemed surprised to find a human with them, but offered Jessie a small cup perfectly sized for her new stature.

“Drink!” Ollie encouraged when she looked suspicious, even as he took the mug offered to him. He drank his in a swallow and couldn’t help but grin when the flavor of Guinness filled his mouth. Jessie had seen the foamy head of the enhanced beer from his mug and was smelling the liquid in her cup, so he explained with a shrug, “It’s what you want.”

The elf nodded wordlessly, miming a drinking motion.

“Drink, and then we can walk?” Ollie suggested, gesturing to the groups of people still reveling around them.

She may not be her true size and therefore couldn’t indulge as much as she may have, he knew, thinking a little jealously of that, but there was a centaur with a group of women taking turns with him, and many more fauns and satyrs to see. A ring of tree-spirits with nary a man among them were pleasuring each other. If she wanted to stay here, he was fine with that too.

_tbc. . ._


	10. Chapter 10

With each of them threading hands into her wild locks, Beej and his female clone both watched, enthralled by the sight of BJ’s cock slipping past her lips. The trance-like gaze was only broken when Beej’s cock was the next to be engulfed. He jumped slightly, the heat taking him by surprise with his cock sensitive as it had become watching her suck on the other’s cock. 

His clone returned to her dutiful stroking of BJ’s cock nuzzling the back of his neck and groping at his balls and thigh with clear purpose- to entertain him while they interacted. Beej’s legs parted slightly more at the prodding exploration of Carmen’s finger dipping into his slit. Cool, slick walls clutched at the digit even as his cock throbbed in her mouth and dribbled precome over her tongue. 

There was no jealousy in his moaning when Carmen’s mouth left his cock, returning to BJ’s as the clone held him steady for her. Her own legs parted eagerly and she gasped, moaning against the back of his neck as their lovers’ touch graced her slit and her clit throbbed at her touch. Dutifully, she massaged BJ’s balls even through her own pleasure. 

“That’s it babes–-feels so good-–” both her and Beej purred in unison. He threaded fingers into her hair again and looked down at her ass as she sucked on BJ and fingered the two of them. 

“Ya want my cock back inside ya babes? Yer doin’ so much ‘a the work, I’d gladly fill you up if it interests you,” he murmured, clearly both a request and an offer.

BJ groaned. The cool hands on his cock and the cool body pressed tightly to his back felt good, but the wet heat of a breather’s mouth drew his attention. This woman was different than Jessie; a little softer, using different techniques as she sucked his cock, but it was still good. And when she released him to turn to her lover, the hand from behind still stroked him and cupped his balls to keep him occupied.

Carmen returned to him and he thrust a little roughly into her. She paused–there was that softness again–but retaliated by shoving a hand through his thighs, knocking him a bit off balance as she reached through them to do something to the woman standing behind. A moan at the nape of his neck and a bit of a nip advertised the pleasure Carmen created, even as the hands at his balls remained gentle.

With her mouth and both hands occupied, Carmen sipped for breath when she could. It was a little difficult to concentrate on three things at once, but she did her best, and with their moans and varying grips in her hair they seemed to be enjoying it.

She’d continued to pleasure them all for a while, enjoying hearing their moans and gasps, proud she pulled the noises them. When Beej asked about slipping back inside her, however, it made her pussy clench as if reminding her it wanted more, that despite already having been fucked once it was still demanding to be filled. 

With a gasp as she pulled off the other ghost’s cock, she opened her mouth to reply. The other ghost groaned at the loss and leaned down and kissed her before she could. It surprised her, his tongue in her mouth.

“Am I gonna get to fuck you too, baby? I bet your snatch is as hot as your mouth,” he whispered in her ear while his mouth was occupied. 

That query gave her pause and stilled her hands on Beej for a moment. It hadn’t occurred to her that there was the possibility of someone else taking Beej’s place. She wanted fucked, yes–she wanted the feeling of being filled and bred, to be frankly honest–but even in the midst of an orgy in her mind’s eye it had always been her lover, not anyone else. 

While she tried to come up with an answer, BJ smirked and nudged his tongue under hers. 

⁂

Jessie watched Ollie drink from his cup, and then finally sipped from hers. The taste of sweet mead filled her mouth, and she drained the cup in a few gulps, giving a sigh of relief at having had something to quench her thirst. She smiled and thanked the elf who had brought it to them, and then nodded to Ollie. 

“Sure, I’d gladly walk with you sweetie.” she answered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and peppering his jaw and neck with soft kisses. “This place is so different… so fascinating…" 

She glanced around them once more, then focused her gaze on him once more, pressing her forehead to his. "You know I’m here for you, though, yes? You don’t have to share me if you’d rather not …unless, of course, you want to enjoy the orgy properly …but if you wanted to go some place by ourselves honey, I’d love to milk you dry … keep all your come to myself." 

To emphasize her point, she reached down and groped his ass firmly with a grin. ”’s up to you, though. You lead the way, and we’ll do whatever you like … promise, I’ll be happy long as I’m with you.“

Ollie grinned and nodded his understanding, but like BJ, he’d learned about her unending curiosity. This clearing shouldn’t have any danger, sans getting accidently stepped on! But even love-struck he could keep an eye out for any stray feet. He’d had practice with that.

Taking her hand, he led her brazenly away from the still playing pixies and other folk. A brownie, one a bit hairier and more potato shaped than most, followed them a ways, but eventually lost interest and wandered back to the pile where there was more action. It was welcomed back easily. Ollie hoped Jessie knew she’d get the same reception if she wanted to return.

He kept a tight grip on her and chattered in a combination of English and Gaelic when the second language failed him. He pointed out different fey–those were the words that were hardest to translate–and made sure to keep her out of the way of the few dancers still bounding around the large central bonfire. A faun, possibly the one who had watched them earlier, took interest in Jessie and dropped to his knees to get a better look at her. Ollie explained the difference between fauns and satyrs while it nuzzled her with its short muzzle.

Her laugh made him grin like a fool. It made him deliriously happy he’d stretched his effort to make this happen for her, even if it drained him of so much energy.

They’d rounded the fire and BJ was nowhere to be seen, although he supposed the ghost was where they’d left him. Jessie had climbed the faun’s muzzle to feel his horns, calling that they were so warm! Ollie helped her back down and gestured to the lone centaur in the mix, who was surrounded by adoring women.

“Too big for Jessie baby now, but maybe next year?” the leprechaun joked as he led her for a closer look at the cock the women were sharing.

As good as he was making sure they didn’t get under anyone’s feet, he didn’t see the man who had taken interest in them and followed. 

⁂

Beej perked his brow at the boldness with which the other ghost leaned down and took Carmen’s mouth with his own. He knew that they’d propositioned him, and that there hadn’t been any boundary set against him having a turn at Carmen’s pussy. A little jealous ripple tinged the roots of his hair red for a fraction of a second, though both his lover and the other were occupied by his tongue in her mouth. 

His clone looked to her original and noted the slight tinge of red. Quickly as it faded, she understood the dilemma, and thought she had an idea of how to help. The ghost in front of her had bent, pulling away from her body to lean and kiss Carmen, and the distraction had halted their lover’s hand. She vanished from her position, immediately re-forming beneath BJ and lifting her mouth up to suck down his cock.

Lacking body heat, she instead changed her tongue, thinning and elongating the muscle to wind around his cock. Pumping his length with her tongue, she sucked him down to the root, lips tight to the base of his cock as her mouth increased pressure around his cock. She looked up at him with her magenta pupils morphing into tiny stars as the taste of another ghost–a different cock–filled her mouth. The experience was novel, and her cheeks brightened as she looked up his body, enthralled with the taste of him. Beej watched her sudden shift and change with a slight lift of his brow. It wasn’t like her to be so bold … 

It also wasn’t like him to be jealous. He hoped the offered pleasure of another specter’s mouth would appease the stranger while he took a moment to assert himself. While it wasn’t his intention to scare the other off, this was his lover, and she’d only been asked her opinion of his cock inside her after his tongue had passed her lips. Carmen deserved the chance to voice her opinion on the matter. He took her hand in his own, bringing the fingers she’d had inside him to his lips to suck his slick from them. 

"It’s up to you, babe,” he purred, shifting himself behind her and reaching around to her front. Two fingers slid along the seam of her lips, circling the head of her clit when his touch reached it. “All I want’s the sole honor of pumping you full of come, baby … don’t mind if ya want to take him for a ride though." 

He nipped at the back of her shoulder playfully and tugged her back slightly, applying rougher pressure over her mound as he did so. Beej’s clone gave a soft groan around his shaft, shaking her head slightly to vary the pressure on his cock as her tongue continued to swirl and tug around it, coating him in thick spit. Her eyes were still locked onto him, and her voice sounded in his ear in a sultry tone. 

“Doesn’t mean you can’t fill up a pussy if you want. If the hole’s that important to you, I’d gladly volunteer mine.”

"Or mine, if yer feelin’ adventurous,” Beej added, giving a small cock of his brow and a flirtatious smirk to the other ghost. “’t’s not about pride, 'n I don’t mean any offense. It’s up to Carmen, in any case." 

With another kiss to her shoulder, he glanced back to her, hoping he hadn’t made her uncomfortable, though he felt reasonably certain she didn’t wouldn’t mind.

Carmen took in a breath as the ghost in front of her was bumped away a little when Beej’s female clone slipped between them. Automatically her hands went to her back and sides, both holding her and stroking her as she took the cock so recently vacated deep into her mouth.

Beej himself took a spot behind her, putting his teeth on her shoulder as his fingers slipped to her pussy. She shuddered at his touches and choice of position, behind her, like he was ready to push her to her hands and knees and rut into her. It stirred something primal in her. Then it dawned on her he’d done exactly what he’d promised: by taking spots in front and behind her he was protecting her, and not allowing anything to happen she wasn’t comfortable with. 

He’d subtly laid his claim to her, even as he and his clone offered themselves in her stead. That gave Carmen the nerve to reply truthfully.

“No,” she told the ghost who hadn’t given his name. To soften the rejection, she slipped her hand to his neck and to the tangled hair at the nape to keep him close. “But since Beej said you could fuck him, it’d be fun while he fucks me …”

Realizing she’d left the female clone out of the equation, Carmen slipped her free hand between her thighs from behind and drew her fingers along her pussy, in a fair mimicry of what Beej was doing to her.

BJ couldn’t take offense to Carmen being pulled away slightly as his cock was swallowed by the other woman. She was doing some very interesting things with her tongue–making up for the lack of heat made her creative and heavy suction plus a swirling that felt never-ending made his nerve endings sing.

His hand dropped to the back of her head as he glanced down. The woman’s pupils morphed and she seemed to pleased to be sucking him off. He barely registered the offers of other pussy, and it was only because Carmen’s hand pushed into his hair and she used the name ‘Beej’ again that he was able to pull his attention back to her. In the face of two other offers, the breather’s refusal didn’t sting too much.

And a threesome–-or foursome-–like that, fucking someone who was fucking someone? That wasn’t an opportunity to pass up.

“Sure, sure babe, whatever you want,” BJ groaned as his cock throbbed in the other woman’s mouth.

_tbc …_


	11. Chapter 11

Jessie couldn’t keep the smile off her face as Ollie led her from the pile of smaller fey. She had to admit there was something charming about being seen as something exotic. She’d never felt she could be seen that way before, having been either ignored or outright mistreated for much of her life prior to having met Beetlejuice. She’d learned to feel genuinely attractive with him, the way he never seemed to tire of her body. To have others who didn’t know a thing about her wanting to respectfully fuck her was unprecedented, and she rather enjoyed the confidence boost. 

She hardly noticed when the brownie following them turned back, instead looking forward, up, and around them as he led her on. She listened attentively, smiling and giggling sometimes when he would need to refer back to Gaelic in his descriptions and explanations. Holding tight to his hand as he led her amidst the revelers, Jessie listened to him with a passionate curiosity, observing the different fey, couplings and dancing. She looked pleasantly surprised when the fawn lowered down to get a look at her. Her heart was pounding in her chest with excitement by the time Ollie had helped her down from the creature’s head. 

Her jaw dropped a bit at the sight of the centaur’s cock, and she laughed aloud , shaking her head a little. 

“I don’t know if I’d be able to do much with a dick that big, honey. I appreciate the vote of confidence though,” she chuckled, pulling him close, chest to chest. Her lips pressed to his tenderly for a moment, though she didn’t want to distract him much, worried that they’d end up getting squished if she took too much of his attention out in the open.

“I’ve never been to something like this before, it’s all so new… and it’s rather a lot of fun. Thank you, sweetie … I don’t know how you managed to do this, but … I’m really glad I get to share this time with you … glad that you get to experience more of me. You saved my life, and made it better with your company … I cherish you, honey." 

She nuzzled the tip of his nose and kissed him again sweetly. "You know, hun, if you can find a cozy little spot for us to be alone … I’d love to take our time. Focus on you, y'know? The others are interesting and all but … I’m here for you, Ollie." 

She didn’t notice the man who’d followed them, either, blocking out the others who stared in her desire to make him understand that her focus was on him, truly.

Could his heart burst? He knew of selkies forced to stay with men who stole their skins, who wasted away pining for the ocean. They weren’t given a choice. But he, despite being grabbed by the big bastard out of nowhere, *wanted* to be exactly where he was now, accepted and happy with his odd little family.

Jessie’s offer was too good to pass up, and he stepped up against her, kissing her feverishly to try and pour how he felt into her. Her body was warm against his skin. He’d received too many kisses to count from her previously, but to to be the same size, to properly be able to touch her tongue with his, for her to be as affectionate with him as she was with Beetlejuice, left him breathless. He kept her close as the kiss waxed and waned, and when it broke off naturally, he smiled.

“A spot for us?” he asked without needing an answer. 

He didn’t want to get too close to the centaur and his harem of squealing and moaning women, so he cast a glance around and noted an unoccupied place that was near one of the smaller fires. The grasses were still taller there, so no one had stepped on them. It’d be perfect for a private tryst.

Ollie kissed Jessie again then laced his fingers through hers to begin leading her to the patch of grass.

They’d not gotten more than a few steps before out of nowhere he was grabbed by the back of the neck and yanked up off the ground. Startled, he didn’t even have time to tighten his grip on Jessie’s hand before his fingers slipped out of hers. He screeched and flailed, and felt a surge of fear for Jessie, still on the ground, just as surprised as he was.

“You are a leprechaun!” a man crowed gleefully, as Ollie was hoisted face level with him.

⁂

At the acceptance of Carmen’s answer, Beej grinned and levitated both himself and his lover, curling around her back and sucking at the back of her neck even as her body lost contact with the ground below. 

As he lifted them both, he slipped his legs between hers and gripped her tits to steady her, even as a third hand reached between his legs to angle his cock head up against the entrance of her pussy. He lifted his own legs, spreading them wide to expose the pussy beneath the length of his cock, glistening already with slick and squeezing on nothing in invitation. 

He winked at BJ from over Carmen’s shoulder as his fingertips plucked and pinched her nipples playfully, keeping her upright so that should she want to hold or kiss the other she would be free to do so. He adjusted their height, keeping her legs spread using his own and presenting himself at the height of BJ’s cock in a relaxed standing position, and the hand that had held his cock to aim it for him slipped down to part the lips of his pussy. 

"Don’t have to worry ‘bout hurtin’ me either. Can fuck as hard 'n deep as you like, it’ll just milk more come into 'er,” he murmured, finally leaning back a bit and sliding his hands from Carmen’s tits to her back to offer her support to sit up on his shaft. He bounced his hips, letting his cock’s head press tight against the back of her pussy with the force of her body weight as he held them suspended. 

His female clone, noting at the other two seemed to be in the position her original intended, pulled slowly back off of BJ’s cock, pressing a reverent kiss to his tip with her plump lips. 

“What do you say, handsome? You wanna stuff that pussy full of cock and fill it up with every drop in your balls?” she asked, nuzzling the underside of his shaft and taking both of his balls into her mouth, tongue swirling around his sack. She pulled off of them with a pop to add, 

“And if you’d like anything from me, either of you,” she glanced to Carmen, “just say the word, I am here to please, after all." 

Beej, noting that he had never properly introduced his clone, looked to BJ. 

"She’s a clone of mine, a part of me. Physical manifestation of part of my personality. Don’t need to have her out if it’s crowded here, figured you appreciate the female figure more 'n mine, just wanted ta offer more variety,” he explained. 

Despite the way he spoke, his clone seemed entirely unbothered and opened here mouth, looking up at BJ and Carmen. The sight of the latter changed the shapes in her eyes from stars to hearts, and she reached one arm up to tenderly stroke the length of her calf.

Being lifted and shifted again, a smooth dance that ended with her giggling that became a gasp as Beej’s cock stretched her open made Carmen shudder more fully and groan. His movements, creating a subtle bounce that kept him deep inside her thanks to gravity made it difficult for a moment to concentrate on anything but the sweet pleasure that erupted in her belly again.

She clutched at his thighs for a moment, for stability, but as Beej’s hands roamed her she pushed herself upright and leaned back a little. No longer worried about being exposed in front of anyone here, this felt right, being fully on display, wanton and euphoric. Clenching her pussy as tightly around him as she could, she rolled her lower back to help provide friction. She’d also liked to have run her hand over his cock, to feel where he fit inside her and even dip down further to finger his clit, but the other ghost took a step forward in between their legs.

Instead of feeling embarrassed or jealous, words rang in her head– “fuck as hard 'n deep as you like, it’ll just milk more come into 'er~”–and that was exactly what she wanted: Beej’s come, as much as it could go into her and fill her up.

BJ licked his lips at the buffet laid out in front of him. With Jessie, he was the shapeshifter, the accommodating one, and to have someone else literally offer whatever he might desire was heady. He loved what he could provide and what he did with Jessie, but this was a special night. She was indulging with Ollie, so why not take advantage of what was offered?

Without another moment’s hesitation, BJ took his cock in hand and nudged it between Beej’s lips. It felt like a wet pussy–not warm, like a breather’s, but familiar nonetheless. He pulled himself through the slick a few times, liking to hear the gasp as he brushed the other ghost’s clit. Then, as everyone seemed to hold their breath in anticipation, he took another step closer, and eased himself without pause into the cunt.

Carmen groaned because Beej groaned and his fingers tightened on her. She reached for his feminine clone, unsure if the two men she was semi-caught between were going to be so rough taking their pleasure she’d be unseated.

Pulling her closer for support, Carmen couldn’t help but twist enough for a kiss, and couldn’t help slipping her tongue into the clone’s mouth even as she continued to moan. 

⁂

Ollie looked so happy that it made Jessie’s heart swell. She wished that her biofeedback worked the same for fey as it did for humans and ghosts … and whatever her previous lover had been. She moaned low in her throat as Ollie stepped closer to her, holding her tight to his body that fit so nicely against hers in this new stature that she had to admit, she actually rather enjoyed. 

She stroked his back as their tongues danced in their mouths, no effort required to pour passion and loving intent into the kiss, though she did still wish he could feel the depth of her appreciation and adoration, the way she knew BJ would have been able to. 

Her wondering about the nature of fey and why they seemed so incompatible with the light inside her was ended by his verbal confirmation that he understood what she’d requested. She returned his kiss happily, and blushed as his fingers interlaced with hers, despite the odd number of digits. She held it comfortably and made to follow him.

The sudden grasp of a hand from above that hoisted him up and caused him to screech and thrash set a blaze in her stomach as she looked up at whomever had so rudely taken him from her. She’d lost her grip on his hand and remained on the ground as a man she didn’t know lifted Ollie to his face. 

She was rushed with anger and felt near powerless as he was lifted so high away from her. But … she wasn’t powerless. With her brow furrowed in agitation, she glared at the man’s shoulder, focusing hard on the location before using her power to deposit herself on it, next to the shell of his ear. 

Her tiny hands grabbed his earlobe forcefully, and she stomped on his shoulder to get his attention. 

“Excuse me! Who are you, and why wouldn’t you even ask if you could pick him up? It’s fucking rude,” she bellowed beside his ear, her anger held tight inside her as she tried to avoid feeding rage in someone significantly larger than herself.

Ollie had no idea who this person was. He continued to writhe impotently in the man’s grip, desperate to escape. His initial startle faded to rage and he ranted in Gaelic at the man, promising nothing but hardship and despair and misfortune. If he’d been angry at Beetlejuice plucking him up, it was nothing like the atomic rage that coursed through him now.

The man laughed at him like he was nothing as he examined him. “You’re special. First generation, right? Direct from Ireland. I’ve been wanting a leprechaun–-”

Ollie continued to spit, but slowed when Jessie herself appeared on the man’s shoulder, shouting at him too. He didn’t want whatever this man’s purpose was to turn to her; if he was a novelty, she was nothing short of a miracle, even in a gathering like this. Desperately, he tried to think of a way out of this mess. 

Out of nowhere, just how it seemed this man appeared, the faun who’d taken polite interest in Jessie was there. It cocked its head and bleated, drawing the man’s attention away for a split second. Scowling in annoyance, the man kicked at the faun.

The faun scampered away.

Still annoyed, the man brushed at Jessie dismissively like she was a gnat, keeping his eyes on Ollie. If he’d just avert his gaze for a second, he might have enough strength left to disappear from his fingers. It’d be difficult to find Jessie again for a little bit, but that was a better price to pay than being trapped like this. 

“I don’t want gold,” the man laughed, like Ollie was going to try an bargain his way to freedom. “You’re just coming with me–”

“Hey!”

A woman’s voice interrupted him. Ollie wiggled as best he could to try and see the who this may be. It took him a moment, but then he realized it was the woman who had spoken to him in Jessie’s hood the store! The one who had given him lychees!

Fully nude, areas of her skin glistening and others a little crusty from obvious come, the short woman stomped up beside the man. The little faun accompanied her.

“What do you think you’re doing?! Put him down right now!”

The man’s back stiffened. “You can’t talk to Lucien Stone that way, witch! I’m a Warlock of the First Order and you have no right–”

At their raised voices, people began to look over. 

She dropped her chin. “I’m Eve Fairborne-LaBeau, warlock, and I know exactly who you are. _Andy Clarke._ Put him down right _now!”_

The warlock lifted his lip and puffed himself up, obviously ready to laugh in her face like he had Ollie’s. Eve stared him down, and he seemed to become aware that others had stopped their celebrations and were starting to turn to them. Their faces were not friendly either. 

“Third time is a dangerous number to make me repeat myself,” Eve said quietly. A very faint tremor rolled the soil under their feet. “Are you willing to suffer the consequences?”

Lucien-–Andy–-scowled again but did not make her carry through her threat. Carefully he set Ollie back down on the ground. Jessie quickly joined him, hugging him to her as they backed away. As the warlock stood again, Eve nodded sharply.

“Excellent decision. Now leave. You’ve damaged some of the energy of this celebration and are not welcome any longer.”

With his lips still twisted, Lucien–Andy–opened his mouth to argue that point, but several more fauns crowded around Eve, as did other witches and Richard. A minotaur also stepped closer, to add his bulk to the folks who wanted this warlock gone.

With a dismissive wave, he turned to go. Eve stepped after him, to put herself in between Ollie and Jessie as he passed them. There was silence as people who were aware of the altercation watched him walk out of the circle, muttering under his breath as he went. Eve held her hand up and an imp flew into it, like a falcon to a glove. She whispered to it,

“Stay with him please. I want to make sure he actually leaves and doesn’t bother anyone else.”

_tbc …_


	12. Chapter 12

Beej bit at his lip as he felt BJ step closer, shivering in response to the brush of the head of the other ghost’s cock rubbing along his slick slit. Each brush against the sensitive nub below the base of his cock sent a jolt through him, and his shaft swelled and throbbed inside Carmen’s pussy. Her tight heat squeezing around him so perfectly already made his head feel like it was spinning, but the preparation he had in mind for the next moment was difficult to maintain. 

Focusing hard on the sensations within his cunt and the shaft of his cock, he readied and willed himself to change the length of his cock inside Carmen in response to the feeling of being fucked into beneath her. 

His female clone stood beside them, watching with a wide grin, observing their lover’s response for any discomfort. She placed herself directly next to Carmen, wrapping an arm around her back to steady her as she took her hand, interlacing their fingers and clasping her firmly. She could hardly believe it when Carmen turned to kiss her, but she returned it passionately, loosing a low moan against the warm lips that graced her own, a third arm stretched from behind her to cup Carmen’s head, holding her steady and suckling at her tongue as BJ thrust himself into Beej’s cunt. 

His cock had shortened slightly in anticipation of the first thrust, and when it came and Beej felt himself filled by BJ’s cock, he focused on two things- his shaft filled Carmen in equal measure, stretching and thickening to fill her up as though the one to receive the thrust was her. His own walls clamped down around BJ’s length, mimicking Carmen’s pussy around his own shaft. The moan that left him was shaky and blissful, and he truthfully didn’t think he could speak if it was requested of him. His grip on her tightened, though he was careful not to injure her.

His clone certainly helped support her, because the moment the ghost thrust into Beej it felt like it was telegraphed up into Carmen, and she arched tightly, her head thrown back as she cried out to the sky above. Beej’s hands steadied her too and maybe he’d dug his nails into her skin, but none of that mattered; pleasure compounded on itself and nearly overwhelmed her. She scrabbled for a handhold, wrapping an arm awkwardly under the clone’s to her shoulder, while the other reached and grabbed at the ghost between their legs.

BJ hissed as he pushed into the cool slick of the pussy offered to him. The clench around his cock lit up nerve endings, and he pushed forward until he was ball’s deep, pressed pelvis to pelvis with the woman who seemed to be just as eager to fuck the unworldly as Jessie. 

Like Jessie, the heat of Carmen’s body was alluring. When she arched so prettily in front of him it was natural to move with her, keeping his torso against her as much as possible. Wildly her hand sought him and pushed roughly through his hair, hurting a little until she managed to grasp him with an open hand between his shoulder blades, keeping him close. Reaching over her thighs to the ghost’s below for a handhold, his mouth latched onto the soft junction of her neck and shoulder.

Without pulling bodily away he pumped his hips shallowly, savoring the contrast in temperature between the pussy that he’d shafted into and the body he was pressed against.

He’d heard the cry and the moan, but even with his lips on Carmen’s skin he addressed the ghost below her.

“This good, han’some?”

⁂

Jessie’s eyes narrowed and she bobbed away from his hand, struggling to keep her balance. Fury scorched her insides at his dismissal and continued disrespect for her Ollie, but dissipated once Eve stepped in to confront the man. She seemed familiar with him, even, and that piqued Jessie’s endless curiosity. Still, it was a relief to find herself back on the ground with Ollie wrapped tight in her arms. Her heart pounded in her chest and her arms held him tightly, one hand threading into his hair as the other held his side securely.

Tears welled on her lower lids as she tucked her head to his shoulder, whimpering “Fuck! Oh, Ollie … I’m so sorry fucking assholes like that exist! I don’t know who the fuck he thinks he is, the prick." 

She calmed against him quickly despite the shock of the situation, and she pressed a few kisses to his shoulder and neck as her heartbeat slowed to a more reasonable pace. When tears no longer threatened to fall, she turned and looked up at Eve gratefully, still keeping her arms loosely around Ollie as though to anchor herself to him. 

With a few long moments of focus, she gathered her concentration, and a "Thank you, so much.” sounded beside Eve’s ear. 

It was still a softer noise than Jessie’s voice would normally have been, she was too frazzled to manage a louder projection. She turned her attention back to Ollie immediately, as though relinquishing her contact with him would cause him to vanish.

Eve watched the teary interaction between the leprechaun and the woman she’d met carrying him in the store. She didn’t know what magic allowed the woman to be his size–she wasn’t privvy to every single thing the fey could do–but if the genuine affection between the two wasn’t evident before, it was plainly obvious now.

She was glad the ground swell she’d instigated hadn’t knocked them over.

“You’re more than welcome,” she replied. “This is a welcoming celebration. What he did was grossly inappropriate and he’ll be dealt with.”

The faun who’d brought her here slipped to her side. It bleated, which Eve understood even if they did not. As she lay a hand on its head and scratched through its hair, she praised, 

“Yes, I’m glad you brought me over. You were instrumental in helping.”

Ollie thanked the Greek fey as well, bestowing a blessing on the faun. He was shaken but felt much better knowing the man was gone for the rest of the evening. Jessie’s tight grip was reassuring and he held her too.

“Thank you,” he said to Eve, who nodded with a smile.

The same pretty elf who’d offered drinks stepped beside them again, and lowered the tray she held to show this time she carried pastries and edibles.

“Eat something,” Eve recommended, “it’ll make you feel better.”

Aware of the aphrodisiac qualities of the food and wanting to push the entire incident to the back of his thoughts, Ollie chose a small green bun with seeds sprinkled throughout it, then nodded to Jessie too, to encourage her to try something. 

⁂

Beej cried out wordlessly at first, the shallow pumping of the cock inside him translating into minor shifts in his own shaft’s length, nudging against Carmen’s cervix in time with BJ’s movements. The feeling of being filled, the blissful friction against his inner walls that immediately translated into friction around the shaft of his cock buried in his lover’s tight heat was mind-blowing. 

He was vaguely aware of the other ghost gripping his thighs, but when he heard himself asked if it was good, he couldn’t help but answer with enthusiasm. 

“Yes! FUCK yes this feels good, fuck me, please–she’ll feel every bit of it, give it a try ‘n see,” he rambled, the tone of his voice a desperate plea for more pleasure. 

He could feel the tension in his groin, the already tightly-wound spring of pleasure growing more taut as the dual sensations sent shivers through his body. 

The female clone watched the joining of the three of them, pelvises crushed together as BJ sought out Carmen’s heat with his torso. She could sympathize with that, her heat was addicting. Staying near, she offered balance to Carmen as needed, watching attentively.

Spurred by the positive response to his question, BJ paused his shallow thrusting to savor everything for a moment, then without warning he bucked hard into Beej, just to hear him and Carmen groan and gasp simultaneously.

He couldn’t deny that this unique situation filled him with pleasure too.

Given permission, he fucked hard. The ghost obviously had bodily control so he didn’t regulate the grip he had on his thighs. His hips drove into the tight pussy, while moans were driven out of all three of them from his thrusting. The woman he’d attached himself to writhed; he wasn’t sure if it involuntary or to provide more sensation to Beej. He dipped his head to find her nipple, giving it a sharp nip to see how that would change her movements. 

When that earned him a sharper gasp he grinned, but she also grabbed the back of his head to pull him off. That was okay. Her tits were smaller than Jessie’s but still bounced while she was being fucked.

Beej’s pussy, while cool, was tight and sloppy wet. Although he was loathe to lose the heat radiating off Carmen, BJ stood more upright again. Spitting in his own hand he dropped his wet fingers to Carmen’s pussy, tickling her clit and pressing his digits against the underside of Beej’s cock when it wasn’t buried completely inside her, then he slipped them down further and felt the other ghost’s swollen clit. Like he’d bitten Carmen’s nipple to see what that might do, he rubbed ever smaller circles on the nub as he continued to thrust into him. 

This was so much, bordering too much–it wasn’t the same as when the clone’s had double penetrated her, this was Beej’s cock filling her perfectly, rocked into her with the ever increasing thrusts by the man pressed heavily against her. Her body was on fire, euphoria making her lose any sense of self. All that was important was her lover painting the inside of her cunt with come, keeping it pressed there till it took, till she was full of him and it created new life inside her.

If they’d been alone, if this was private and no third party had joined them so intimately, Carmen would have begged for Beej to stop, to hold tight inside her. His cock stretching her pussy was something she never tired of. But here she had no control; but for the clone by her side she could barely keep herself upright! 

The other ghost’s hand ground against her clit and her throat was raw from crying out. She wanted to say something, anything, but words were gone as every muscle constricted as she came. With her head thrown back to the sky again she cried out as her body shuddered through her climax. 

⁂

Jessie, clearly relieved that the man would be dealt with–she had every inclination to slit his throat and watch the light leave his eyes–looked curiously at the elf who once again offered a tray to the two tiny beings. 

With rage still smoldering in her core, Jessie watched Ollie choose a snack, curious about the strange foods offered. Her eyes flitted around the plate, until she finally settled on a tiny jelly cake, enamored with the small purple flower inside. 

She looked up to both Eve and the elf with a smile, and another murmured, “thanks,” the projection of her voice a bit more steady now as her emotions had been given a moment to cool. 

The flavor that filled her mouth, unrelenting sweetness, made her moan softly. She blushed, aware that the sound was almost erotic in nature. The tiny cake was gone in a few bites, and she had just begun to form her questions, “what are these?'” and “what are they made from?” when heat blossomed in her core. 

She trembled and turned back to Ollie, pressing herself tight against him as her nipples hardened and her clit throbbed. Her walls tightened around the void left in her, squeezing some of the come out of her cunt and causing it to dribble down her inner thigh

A shiver ran down her body, one she accompanied with the vibrations she used to clean herself. The spend within her spilled to the ground, and she looked at Ollie with needy, pleading eyes. 

“Come … let’s go enjoy the rest of the night?” she asked breathlessly, not wanting to insight another group to follow her when what she truly wanted in that moment was him.

It was good to see Jessie calm herself after what just happened, and it was even better to know that her never-ending questions when presented something new like those treats turned into a moan and became less important as the aphrodisiac struck her. He’d answer any questions she had once this was all over, but new arousal burst through him as well.

Even knowing it would not be looked upon poorly to simply take her right here, Ollie kept an arm tightly around her as he thanked Eve and the faun again. He turned them, fulling intending to finally make it to the soft patch of grass he’d spied earlier, but couldn’t help pause and kiss her again.

Her lips were sugar coated from the cake and he groaned deep in his throat from the sweetness combined with her. His tongue chased hers. He couldn’t help drop a hand to her pussy, which was warm and soft under his fingers. Cupping it, he broke the kiss so she could take a breath.

With dark, lust-blown eyes from his own desire and fueled by the seed cake laced with fey magic, he hurried her to the spot he’d picked out before kissing her feverishly again. 

_tbc …_


	13. Chapter 13

The response Beej gave to the sudden hard thrust that sent his own cock swelling deep into Carmen’s cunt was a low, long moan of bliss at the dual sensations of being filled and having her walls stretching around his cock. He kept himself hovering at the same height, providing resistance that kept him from moving as BJ set a hard pace fucking into him. He panted and whimpered weakly, relishing the roughness of the other ghost’s pace. 

His eyes widened and he tightened considerably as he felt Carmen tense around his cock, the slight sensations of BJ’s fingers against his shaft when she’d rock upward to reveal the base of his cock sending little shocks of pleasure from his groin to his belly. He cried out softly and felt the pressure build tighter in his core, the tightening that he knew meant that he’d be filling her soon. 

That thought didn’t linger long. As soon as BJ’s fingers found the swollen nub of his own clit, he arched his back and babbled helplessly, thrusting weakly in a minor way to add friction, though he in no way attempted to impede the other’s movements. 

“YES! Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck-fuckfuckfuck yesss … _don’t stop, fuckin’ wreck that cunt please, pound me hard as ya can god/satan it’s so good, g-gonna c–”_

The near mindless train of words spilled from his lips as his cock swelled and throbbed, pouring his thick, cool come into Carmen’s pussy with his tip pressed tightly against her cervix. He felt the slight dribble of it attempting to leak out around his base, and immediately willed his cock to swell at the base again, over-filling Carmen and holding her tight on his cock, stretching her walls so that no amount of his spend could leak out around him. 

The clone took note of how Beej responded with an enamored grin. While his cock filled Carmen, she leaned closer around her, biting at the nape of her neck and sucking at the skin there while her voice purred in Carmen’s ear about how good she was for taking his come.

Unlike other times where Beej would give her a moment to savor and ride out her orgasm, thrusting up into her continued, making the pleasure compound on itself. Beej was whimpering and crying out below her, and the ghost between their legs hadn’t slowed his pace. In fact, with the begging encouragement he became more brutal, slamming into the cunt provided to him hard enough to leave marks. Beej seemed to love it, arching minutely and gripping her to keep her seated on him with increasing strength as his voice wore out.

Through all that, the unmistakable sensation of her lover knotting her as he came made tears well out of her eyes in euphoria. Risking unsteadying herself. Carmen pulled her hands away from the others and put them on her own belly, feeling the familiar chill of Beej’s come deep inside her. Her pussy burned with the stretch his cock made in her, but she laughed.

His clone still held her securely. The teeth on her skin made Carmen moan. It made primal desire flare in her, to have her lover’s cock locking his seed in her while he held on with his teeth. She turned to the clone, and she even released her stomach to hold onto her again.

Fully aware of the sweat that she was dripping with, still high on the aphrodisiac she’d been offered and eaten, Carmen whispered feverishly to her,

“Is it done? Am I pregnant? Oh god, please–I want it–I want your baby–” 

The fucking hadn’t stopped. She was still jolted by the movements of the other ghost, but drifted in the daydream that this night brought.

Two bodies at the peak of ecstasy writhing before him made his arousal flare. Beej had been nothing but accommodating but his demands to be taken so roughly made him feral. Instead of continued polite, albeit heavy, thrusting, BJ released the top of the other ghost’s legs and took his thighs from underneath, hiking his legs upward.

It shifted his and Carmen’s position–she cried out in what may have been bliss or may be have been startle–and she ended up laying back on her lover’s chest, legs spread even more widely than before. 

By angling Beej’s hips, everything was on display: Carmen’s pussy stretched by what appeared to be an enlarged cock, his own cock splitting the cunt offered to him.

BJ didn’t care about seeing the union. He just wanted as much as he could get, and as deep as he could get. 

Planting his feet and leaning forward over Carmen, he yanked back on Beej with each forward thrust. The new angle gave him different sensations, and he wasn’t going to last long now. 

⁂

Jessie held tight to Ollie’s hand as he led her through the grasses, the taste of his kiss and the sweetness of the cake causing her tongue to tingle with the desire to kiss him more. There was heat in her belly, and despite the earlier satisfaction of her desire for friction, she found herself positively drenched. Her walls ached, contracting in spasms as the movement of her thighs sent thrills of near-pleasure through her from mound to navel. 

When they’d reached the taller grasses, she pulled him close with one hand threading into the hair at the back of his head as she kissed him again, sucking at his tongue at swirling her own around it. She captured his cock between her thighs, grinding the slick heat of her cunt over his length. She rocked her hips feverishly, the motion jerky and unfocused. 

“H-haahhh–Please Ollie, take me? Fuck me deep and fill me up with your come … I can’t stand being so empty please, fuck me full, wear your balls out inside my pussy, I’m begging you!” she pleaded, pulling back from the kiss with glassy lust-blown eyes. 

Even as the words passed over her tongue, Jessie lifted one leg to wrap it around his waist, clutching him both by his hair and his shoulders as she pressed her pussy against cock tip. She rocked her hips toward him, pressing enough to slip the tip inside. 

When the ridge of his tip pushed into her, the leg she stood on quivered and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, and Jessie whined softly as she worried she might fall trying to put him inside her. She was far too needy and heated to come up with a better position at the moment, and so she surrendered herself to his whims, allowing herself to be positioned without question should he attempt to move her in any way.

It was nothing but tempting when Jessie begged him to fill her, and slipped his cock between her thighs. He’d have rutted until he came from just that position, but when she continued to rock, lift a leg to hook around him and managed to contort herself enough to have just the head of his cock slip into her heat, Ollie moaned loudly and took a moment to just savor her heat. 

She clutched at him so desperately, and truthfully, he was just as needy. He peppered her neck with kisses and found her mouth again–a deep kiss was difficult at the moment with her panting and his groaning, but he lapped at her tongue nonetheless. Then her words fully registered, about how empty she was, and it occurred to him that just keeping the tip of his cock inside her was a horrible tease. 

Ollie grinned but gasped just as she did when he pulled away.

“Here, Jessie baby–” he started, but it was easier to show her.

He knelt in front of her and once again couldn’t resist taking her hips and shoving his face into her pussy, lapping at her heat and her clit, letting the taste of her feed him. Even as she pulled his hair, however, he moved back, keeping hold of her to take her down with him, till he was on his back and she was atop him.

He made it plainly obvious what position he wanted her in, but slipped his fingers into her pussy just because he could while she hovered for a moment over his groin. Curling them inside her, he smiled when he found the spot that made her tense and curl a little with extra pressure.

Thrumming and stroking inside her instead of thrusting might have surprised her. The position his hand was in allowed him to gently run the pad of his thumb over her clit too, and he loved watching her come apart as he fingered her. He wanted nothing more than for her to come on his hand; he was going to use any wet she produced to stroke himself, and then, while her pussy was still clenching from an orgasm, he was going to open her back up with his cock and fuck her through it–

–he wanted her to come again and again until she was exhausted, and then he was going to eat her soft and swollen pussy still the sun came up. 

Ollie grinned at his own mental images and the refocused on the woman straddling him and leaning on his chest. 

⁂

Beej’s clone stroked Carmen’s hair sweetly, holding her steady as she clung to her for support and asked her if she was pregnant, if it had worked and she would have Beej’s baby. The clone didn’t think so, and didn’t think it was at all possible, but that was beyond the point. She knew what Beej would want her to say. 

“Don’t think we’re done just yet, love,” she purred in response, her grin widening impishly as she stroked along Carmen’s belly and gripping at it possessively. “That sweet little pussy has plenty more room inside–we’re going to make sure you’re stretched full of come, make your womb grow heavy with all he can fill you with." 

She gasped and stepped back, easing Carmen down against Beej as BJ hiked the moaning ghost’s hips upward. Beej quaked at the brutal pace, at the depth the other reached. 

His mind was almost overwhelmed by pleasure, the violent pace at which he was being pounded into satisfying at deep itch that he couldn’t manage to scratch on his own. Extra hands sprouted from his back and reached around to grip Carmen’s shoulders, pressing her more tightly onto his cock for support as his knot held her cunt walls in place. Small, cool spurts continued to flood her as the new angle pressed sharply on his re-located prostate. 

Beej lowered his original limbs to steady himself, moaning and whining loudly as BJ leaned forward over them, coaxing two more arms to reach from his back to scratch along BJ’s back. 

"Yesss–fuck that’s so good–Don’t hold back, y’ can’t hurt me,” he breathed with an air of desperation, trying to verbally goad the other ghost on even as he tried desperately to hold his mind together. 

He ached with the desire to pump more of his spend into his lover, hearing her words and knowing how badly she craved it. He craved nothing more than to give her what she wished, and would flood her as much as he could, even if it was for naught.

Held securely and coddled even as her pussy was on fire and her stomach began tiptoeing towards the dull ache of being filled with come she remembered from the night of her heat, Carmen whimpered and drifted in the pleasure. The clone’s assurance they’d do their best to keep her filled and the hand on her belly as if protective of it made more tears streak down her face.

Laying back on Beej she kept one hand on his clone and snaked the other up to his shoulder. She couldn’t turn her head enough to kiss him, but pressed her forehead into his neck.

“I love you oh-oh I love you–-” she panted, each word forced out by the brutal thrusting that rocked them.

The soft query and words Carmen and the clone exchanged meant little to BJ. He’d never known a ghost to impregnate a breather, but if that was her fantasy, she could have it. What was more important, more imperative to him was the increasing need of the ghost he was driving into. 

It took a lot of willpower for him to keep his tentacles in check; if Beej wanted the roughest, hardest fuck ever that would be the way to achieve it. He could bind him up, force tentacles into every available hole–not slender ones, either, but ones with girth–and rail him repeatedly till every orifice was loose and sloppy wet.

But the poor reception he’d received as a ghost was still fresh, and he had no idea if a sudden eruption of tentacles would be what got them banished altogether. So he kept the images in his mind’s eye and continued to fuck him traditionally, slamming against him so hard the points of his hips hurt. The pussy before him remained the intoxicating combination of tight and wet. Despite being folded over the two of them and not looking at their groins, he would have expected come and Carmen’s wet to be drenching him–which it did, just not the copious amounts he would have expected. Whatever Beej had done with his cock plugged her up.

His balls tightened, an inevitable sign that he was close to coming. The feel of nails on his back made him arch minutely. His throat was raw from whatever animalistic noises he’d been making, so he didn’t use it to speak directly into the other ghost’s ear.

“You want me to fill that sweet cunt of yours, han’some? Or are you and your clone dyin’ to get a taste of me? Wanna have me finish by coming on your tongues and faces? I’ve got enough for you both–”

Carmen overheard the whispered question meant for her lover. Despite her body’s demand for all his come to stay right inside her, her fingers tightened in his hair and she added to it.

“Whatever you want, cățeluș,” she agreed quickly. “What’ll feel best to you-–I want you to feel so good!”

⁂

Jessie was near breathless at the kisses Ollie shared with her, body hot and shaking with need. She was both grateful for his movement as he kneeled before her and impatient for him to put his cock inside her, though the moment he lapped at her clit she almost came undone immediately, clutching his hair to ground herself. That, too, was taken away all too soon, and before she could wrap her brain around what was happening beyond the fog of need in her cunt, she was straddling him … 

But his cock wasn’t inside her. His fingers were, however, and as he stroked her sensitive walls in ways that took her breath away, the soft friction over her clit made her cry out. Her hands pressed to his chest as she held herself up, trembling as she tensed and writhed, riding his hand like she would his cock. The feverish bucking only lasted a minute or two before she locked up and her pussy drenched his hand in slick that rushed from her in a warm gush. Her clit throbbed against his thumb, and when she felt his fingers removed from her clenching walls, she whined softly, chasing them with her pelvis. 

His hand slid over his shaft, coating himself in her slick, though as he managed to stroke his length a second time, her pussy was being pressed against his tip. Good thing, too, as she was still contracting, just as he’d hoped. When he snapped his hips up and split her tightening cunt with his cock, Jessie closed her eyes tight, moaning like a beast in heat as the friction sent stars across her vision.

Jessie baby’s responsiveness was addictive–-everything he’d ever watched her do with the big bastard: the moans, the begging, the grinding, the wet that drenched him, she shared with him too. No reservations or concern. Just pure unadulterated lust and the joy in it.

The leprechaun took in the delight so evident in her cries and full body tremors. He stroke the wet she’d graced him with along his shaft and held himself steady at the base. She was still trembling and panting for breath and just slightly off-kilter above him, but he nudged along her heated pussy, found exactly where he wanted to be, and pushed himself into her. 

Immediately her still constricting cunt embraced his cock and the cry from his throat rivaled hers. Ball’s deep in her, he was torn between drowning in the sweet heat from her and the drive for friction, to keep compiling the euphoria till he exploded inside her again. It was so much to take in. Ollie brought his hand to his mouth to suck the flavor of her off and to coat his fingers with thicker saliva, then slipped it back down to her pussy.

From everything so far tonight, her entire groin was wet with her own slick and come. Looking down his own body, Ollie loved the interplay of light and shadow on her skin, and to see the contrast of her nicely trimmed public hair against his own less manicured bush. His fingers dipped between them and easily found the swollen nub of her clit. She was so sensitive, arching her back as he fingered her. He couldn’t wait to have her most intimate spot in his mouth again, but before that, he wanted to fill her again. 

⁂

Beej did his best to respond to Carmen’s cries, to reassure her that he loved her too. He only managed a low, needy crooning sound in the midst of the bliss he was plunged into however. With her tight heat around his cock, flooded with the come that was fucked out of him by BJ’s accommodating thrusting. 

The clone, however, returned her sentiments for him. 

“We love you too, Car, so much … you’re being so very good for us, taking it all in, holding it all deep inside you,” she purred softly, ensuring that her voice was right at Carmen’s ear, wanting to know their lover felt heard and acknowledged, surrounded and safe. 

BJ’s question sent a shiver up Beej’s spine that cut through the blinding pleasure that otherwise obscured his mind. He moaned desperately, trying to respond, managing only to croak out a desperate plea of “Please, fill me!” that sounded more like a cry of ecstasy than a verbal response. 

His clone, however, leaned down to BJ’s ear and nipped at the shell of it with a chuckle. 

“Fill up his tight little snatch with whatever you’ve got in those balls. I can clean you both with my mouth, if you like … share the taste of you with him. I bet you’re delicious,” she whispered with a velvety note of arousal to her tone. 

She ached internally with the desire to romp with them, but was even further driven by all three of them so close to coming undone. 

Hearing her lover’s plea and knowing exactly how deep the pleasure ran to be filled, Carmen regretted not having insisted on facing him. She would give anything to kiss him and watch the expressions on his face as he was being fucked. The moment was lost, however. But he’d been so good to her; she wanted him to have what he requested too.

Carmen released Beej’s hair and without informing him or his clone she sat back up. 

Immediately the hands on her shifted, to give her support, and she felt bad taking even that much attention from him. With an apologetic smile, she pressed a kiss to his clone, slipping her tongue into her mouth for just a second before turning fully to the ghost still between their legs, whose thrusting was still just as brutal, but becoming less rhythmic.

Reaching as best she could around him, grabbed the swell of his ass, she squeezed him in time to his movements. The position also curled her against him, and against his ear, she said loud enough for Beej to hear,

“You’ve fucked him so well he can barely speak–fill him up, I want to taste your come in his pussy–”

Urged by not a single partner but three–two of which he wasn’t actively touching!-–BJ succumbed to the fast rushing wave of pleasure. He grasped the legs he was holding so tightly a breather would’ve tried to fight him off and slammed his cock so deeply into Beej’s cunt his pubic bone ached.

There was an anticipatory pause, then he exploded into the cool tight walls of Beej’s pussy with a deep-chested groan. He gave a full-body tremor and his cock and balls pulsed through his ejaculation. 

He hung onto the other ghost, grateful for the steadying grip Carmen had on him. It took several moments before he could lift his head again. 

_tbc …_


End file.
